Someone who can understand
by Danceingfae
Summary: The turtles are transported to new places to help people, in order to make sure of man's survival. Complete!
1. out in town

~ I know, I'm bad :o) Starting another fic when I got sequels to work on and another in progress. What can I say my brain goes so fast sometimes I have a hard time keeping up. I think I will continue this one but this will be a slow progressor. Enjoy!

Raphael looked around the bar, and turned his collar up before sitting at the counter. Looking around, Raphael noticed as usual it was dark, and not very smoky. That's what Raphael liked about the place. Even though it was permitted, people just didn't seem to smoke here and it was kept dark. What Raphael liked most about this place though, was that, they never asked for his ID. He didn't come here to get drunk and pass out like some people do. Raphael liked to have an occasional drink or shot of something after he got into an argument with one of his brothers, mostly Leonardo. 

                At first it was only an every blue moon occasion, but from there the fights grew as well as the bar visits. Then he started to stay longer. The fights, well, they were really nothing big. By the time Raphael went home, he couldn't even remember what the blow up was about. Neither could Leonardo.

                Up on a stage, set up in a corner, a girl drunk to the point where she seemed ready to pass out, was up there singing a song off tune. On every pitch and squeak, Raphael would hike his shoulders up and look towards the girl in annoyance. Raphael sighed and ordered something a little stronger and sat in his corner. If he could find another place like this, with out the karaoke, he would go there. But all the other places he's seen were bright and loud and crowded. It was never very full here. Raphael looked up at the DJ as the girl stepped off the stage.

                "Thank goodness," Raphael muttered under his breath.

                "Well everyone that was Carrie, everyone give her a round of applause," There was scattered clapping, most of it coming from Carrie who was slouched over a table. "Now you have another song by moi, unless there is someone else who wants to put in a song to sing." No one got up so the DJ smiled and went to the microphone. As she started to sing Raphael smiled and tossed some money on the counter for his drink. At least the DJ could carry a tune. Stepping out, it was really musty for a June night. No clouds filled the sky which would have given a perfect opportunity to stargaze, if it wasn't for all the city lights.

                The path home led Raphael passed April's apartment. He paused seeing that her light was on and Raphael could see her picking something up from a table. Casey came up behind her putting his arms around April making her jump. She turned and smiled at Casey, circling his neck with her arms. Casey reached behind her and closed the blinds. With a small smile on Raphael's face he continued the rest of the walk home, thinking of the only thing he surmised they must be doing.

                Central park to the left, grabbed his attention as a pair of kids who looked like rejects from the eighties ran in at top speed. The voice of a man could be heard, who was chasing the kids as he got closer. Raphael turned in time to see the man before he got knocked over, his hat flying off. The man got up and went over to Raphael to help him up.

                "Oh, I'm so sorry sir, those kids just stole…" He paused when he got a good look at Raphael's face. "Oh my goodness, what are you?" Raphael frowned at the man before grabbing his hat and putting it back on. He was about ready to go after those kids to get whatever they took from this man.

                "Geez, this city has even more weirder freaks than I thought," the man said. Raphael paused mid-step and looked at the guy in the face.

                "Freak," Raphael said, his voice dangerously low. Hands balled into fist Raphael fumed and counted to ten while the man looked ready to pee his pants.

                "Hey, I'm sorry," He stammered. "Foot in the mouth syndrome…"

                "Go," was all Raphael said. The guy scampered off a different direction than the kids went. Still fuming a little Raphael turned and lifted the man-hole cover climbing down the ladder. Freak. That's all his brothers were to that man and the entire world pretty much. How he hated that word, freak. The thoughts processed in his mind over and over until Raphael just turned and hit the sewer wall with a yell that echoed for miles it seemed. Feeling a little better, Raphael took his fist back seeing it was cut slightly. Ignoring that, he put it in his pocket and continued the rest of the walk home.

                Maybe one day, besides April and Casey there might be another human who could understand him for who he was, and not worry about his outward appearance. Some one would be able to welcome him and his family with open arms. At the door to the lair, Raphael paused before going in. He looked at the door and sighed once more. Going in his thoughts were, if someday does ever happen, I hope it's soon.


	2. fights and understanding

~ All right a new chapter I just typed up. I think I might know where I'm going with this, a friend is helping me with idea's :o) This chapter is longer than the last. Thanks for everyone who has read and reviewed so far, I'm glad you like :o)

                "Raphael, where in the world have you been. Did you know we have been sitting here worried sick over you, we…" This was how it is, every time Raphael came home. Leonardo was playing twenty questions not giving Raphael a chance to respond. Reaching his room Raphael turned to face his brother.

                "Look Leo," Raphael said. "We go through this every time I come home, you want to know why I go out?" Leonardo nodded crossing his arms. "It because I'm tired of us fighting and want to get away and that'll never happen as long as I'm around you."

                "Raphael it's not like that…" Raphael interrupted his brother.

                "Yes it is, it's the same thing over and over. I know it well enough I could sing it in my sleep," Raphael waited for Leonardo to say something but this time he remained silent. "Now I'm going to bed." Raphael slammed the door of his room, while Leonardo looked around and sighed. He saw a sleepy Michelangelo peeking around the wall and Leonardo gave him a small smile.

                "Was that Raph?" Michelangelo asked half asleep. Leonardo nodded.

                "Yeah, go back to bed," Leonardo said. Michelangelo disappeared going back to his room. When Leonardo crawled into bed, thoughts of the words Raphael and him exchanged earlier drifted through his head. All they ever seemed to do any more was fight. And they all seemed to be falling apart. Michelangelo tries to keep everyone together, but lately it just hasn't been working. Donatello has been holed up in his lab. Michelangelo brings him food otherwise he wouldn't have remembered to eat. What ever it is he was doing, he wouldn't tell the guys. He would always say, 'you'll see when I am done.'

                Michelangelo was still as goofy as ever, but there would be times, Leonardo would find him sitting with a frown on his face. If Leonardo tried to find out what it was about, Michelangelo looks up and just smiles saying that it's nothing. Leonardo would nod and not press but he knew something serious was going through his brother's mind.

                In the morning, Master Splinter would still hold practice but never forced them to go.  Leonardo went every day while Raphael and Michelangelo came every so often. Donatello was lost since he's been in that lab hole. All night the only thing Leonardo did was toss and turn. When he heard Master Splinter up, Leonardo reluctantly got out of bed, only to have his warm feet hit the cold floor. A few minutes later he padded out and found Master Splinter in the kitchen.

                "Was Raphael home late again last night?" Master Splinter asked. Leonardo nodded. "Maybe you shouldn't press on him so hard. He's going through a time, something in his mind that he has to figure out which he might not be able to do here."

                "He goes out because of the fights, Sensei," Leonardo said sadly. "I'm just worried that one day he'll let down his guard, get caught by scientist or something might happen to him. That's why I press so hard." Master Splinter put a hand over Leonardo's.

                "Let him go, my son," Master Splinter said softly. "Still love him as your brother yes, but let him go as I have."

                "But it's so hard," Master Splinter nodded at Leonardo's statement.

                "I know it is my son," Master Splinter looked out the door towards Raphael's room, then towards Donatello's lab. "Believe me I know." Both went to practice and were joined by Michelangelo, no Raphael. Practice lasted for about an hour and a half until Master Splinter announced that it was enough for today. Both brother's cleaned up and went out to find Raphael on the couch.

                "Don't say it Leo," Raphael said right away putting a hand up. "I don't want to hear about how I should have been to practice today." Leonardo sat down next to Raphael looking at the TV.

                "I wasn't going to say anything," Leonardo said. Raphael looked at him a bit surprised and looked over to Michelangelo for an explanation. Michelangelo shrugged and picked up a bag of chips that was left there last night. Happy for a little peace Raphael sat back, while all three watched TV for a little bit.

                Watching his brother's on the couch, Michelangelo sat in the arm chair crunching chips. Normally he would have crunched them as loud as possible but with Raphael and Leonardo not fighting, he didn't want to split the peace. A movie was on, some action horror flick. It was one of those movies you see on TV that almost never came to video, all with bad acting, makeup and cheesy special effects. Speaking of cheese that sounded good. Taking the chips with him Michelangelo went into the kitchen and grabbed a few slices from the fridge, eating them as so.

                "Wouldn't you rather that on a sandwich?" Michelangelo turned dropping the last slice seeing Donatello standing there.

                "Whoa, dude, give me a heart attack," Michelangelo said putting a hand over his heart. Then he realized some thing. "Hey, you're out of the lab, are you done with whatever you were working on?"

                "You could say that," Donatello said getting a glass from the cabinet.

                "Well, where is it man, I'm dying to see it," Michelangelo followed his brother around the room. Donatello smiled slightly at his brother's enthusiasm then sighed.

                "It didn't work," Donatello said and flopped into a chair. Michelangelo sat next to him.

                "What happened, man?" Donatello laughed.

                "Funny choice of words Mikey," Donatello looked at his brother. "That's what I was trying to do, is turn us all human so we wouldn't have to hide from the world or be afraid of how people will react." Michelangelo's mouth gaped open. "Close your mouth Mikey," Donatello chastised softly. Michelangelo closed his mouth and looked towards the living room.

                "What happened?" Michelangelo was happy as he was but to not have people look at them and think freak. That would be a relief.

                "Well, just as I thought I was finished putting the final components in, I heard a fiz and saw that one side of the machine was glowing," Michelangelo nodded waiting for his brother to go on. "Then there was a flash and the machine split into a billion pieces all across my lab." Donatello looked ready to smash in the kitchen table as he stared at it. Michelangelo put a hand on his brother's back.

                "Eat cheese," Michelangelo said. Donatello looked at him puzzled.

                "What?"

                "Eat cheese," Michelangelo insisted. "You'll feel better." Donatello looked at his brother like he grew a third eye then laughed. Nodding he took a piece of cheese from Michelangelo and ate it. Both smiled, Donatello because Michelangelo had just made him feel better, and Michelangelo because he was hoping that Donatello wouldn't hole himself back up in that lab.


	3. where is the world

~ Okay I'm in a little better mood now and I think I know where I'm going with this. More will be typed up once I am done with all my running around tomorrow :o)

                As the evening progressed the brothers decided to go out to a movie instead of patrol. They would just kind of patrol as they go along. At the theater each was trying to decide and agree on what to watch. Michelangelo wanted to see Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. All the guys protested saying that was too long to sit still and they could wait until it came out on video. Donatello wanted to see Solaris (2002), which his brothers all protested to, while Raphael suggested The Hot Chick. When Leonardo said that he wanted to see, They, his brothers all turned to look at him for a minute.

                "What?" Leonardo couldn't understand what they were staring about.

                "You want to see a Wes Craven flick?" Raphael asked.

                "Yeah, it looked interesting and look, it's only rated PG-13," Leonardo pointed at the rating. "It can't be that bad!" After compromising they all decided to go watch They. After paying for their tickets, Michelangelo bought a large popcorn, for him, the guys could get their own, and a large soda. Sitting in the back, the theater wasn't very crowded. In fact, they were the only ones, in to watch this showing. By the end of the movie, the popcorn was gone and Michelangelo had his head in the popcorn bag.

                "Okay, dudes, I am never sleeping with the lights off again," Michelangelo said from inside the bag.

                "Well you know Mikey, that you can't see any monsters approaching from inside there," Donatello commented. Michelangelo quickly ripped the bag off and looked around, butter smeared all over his face. Laughing, they were leaving when they all noticed that the theater was empty. Popcorn was still in the popcorn machine, cash registers were still on, just all the people were gone. Heading outside, they all saw that the cars are still in their parking spots, but no one was around. No cars driving, no people walking by. The streetlights still worked. 

                Feeling a little panicked the turtles rushed to Aprils to see if she was still around. On the way they still found no people. Going up, Donatello tried the door and found it unlocked. Everything was the same as they last saw but no April. Leonardo picked up the phone to call Master Splinter and noticed that the line was dead. Raphael headed into April's room and saw that all her clothes were still hung up in the closet.

                Forgetting about their disguises, the guys ran home, hoping that Master Splinter would still be there. Bursting into the lair, Michelangelo went to check the kitchen, Leonardo Master Splinter's room, and Donatello and Raphael checked the dojo. Master Splinter as well as the rest of the world seems to have just disappeared. All stood in the living room not knowing what to do, then slowly sat down. 

                "What do we do, Leo?" Raphael would normally call him fearless leader but this time, he was in no mood for jokes or lightness. Even Michelangelo was feeling down.

                "I don't know," Leonardo shrugged.

                "Maybe we should go check the movie theater," Donatello suggested getting up. All nodded that was a good idea and headed back. At the front doors, they paused as the sun started to set.

                "Oh man, I'm feeling the heebie jeebies," Michelangelo said with a shiver. His brothers all nodded and went in. Everything was as before, hotdogs still in the hot cookers, lights bright overhead, and candy bright in the windows.

                "Do you think it would be okay of I took a hot dog?" Raphael asked walking up to the counter. Leonardo told him to go a head.

                "Until we figure out what happened to everyone, it shouldn't hurt," Leonardo noted.

                "Eww, Raph, do you know what they put in those things," Donatello commented as Raphael came back out with condiments piled on.

                "Yeah," Raphael said, not caring.

                "Hey if we don't find any one that means free pizza!" Michelangelo said liking that idea.

                "Yeah, Mikey," Leonardo said. "But that also means, no delivery  and no one to make pizza ingredients ever again. Michelangelo's face dropped.

                "Bummer." As Raphael started to eat, the rest of the guys also grabbed some food and ate it down quickly. Before heading to the theater room they came out of, Donatello looked outside.

                "You okay Donnie," Leonardo asked.

                "Yeah," Donatello said. "I just think I'm catching Mike's heebie jeebies." They all went and saw that Michelangelo's popcorn bag was still on the floor where he tossed it. Leonardo picked it up, crushing the bag and tossing it in the garbage. The theater screen flipped on, just showing light going through the projector. The turtles ran back out but still, no people were found. Going back inside each one was surprised to hear a voice and see a face on the screen. 

                "Greetings turtles," The voice welcomed. The speaker looked like an ordinary man. The only thing showing was his face nothing else.

                "Do not worry about what I look like, this is just a false image to give you something to look at as I speak. Please sit." Not knowing what else to do, each turtle sat down.

                "What's going on here?" Leonardo demanded.

                "Yes, the ever questioning Leonardo," Stunned Leonardo sat back. "For a name, you can call me Oberon, but I am only the powers that be." The guys all looked at each other then back to the screen.

                "Some things are happening, going to happen and for that we need your help," Oberon said. 

                "What would you have us do?" Donatello asked.

                "It's very simple, people, farther than New York need your help but they do not know it." Oberon paused. "What will happen is I will transport you, from place to place and as each quest, per say, is succeeded, you will then go to anther part of the world."

                "And if we refuse," Raphael stood up, ready to jump at the screen. 

                "Then you will live your lives out there alone," Oberon said. Raphael sat down. "I will not permit people do downfall, as they will with out your help. I'd rather just extinguish it all together." Raphael was steaming. He wanted to jump up and tear this Oberon, powers that be, until he returned Master Splinter and the rest of the population. Leonardo and Donatello sat, thinking. Leonardo wanted to know what the journey entails, while Donatello wonders how long they will have to do this. Meanwhile Michelangelo, poked at the seat thinking that he will never see another Wes Craven film again.

                "All right, then let's do this?" Raphael stood up, glancing at Leonardo. Leonardo nodded that he agreed with him. Oberon smiled.

                "You have already begun. You will also learn and grow from your experience. When ever you complete a quest, you will feel a static charge. This is normal; you're just going to a new place." The face on the theater screen faded. "Prepare yourselves, it will be a long journey," Oberon's voice said.

                "But, power dude, how are we supposed to know who to help?" Michelangelo jumped up finally speaking. At that moment the turtles each felt a surge that started in their fingers.

                "That is also part of your quest," Oberon said. "To find the individual who need your help." The surge traveled up through their arms onto their shoulders and down their backs. Each brother looked at each other and instinctively grabbed each others hands, making a circle. The surge continued down their legs and then shot straight up each spine, the theater room faded, and the brothers held on tight. Wind seemed to be rushing all around them, ruffling the bandanas and the surge seemed to pulse in each of their bodies. Feeling impact each brother opened their eyes and looked around. Immediately seeing that they were in a rural neighborhood, with children about they dived behind some bushes.

                "Do not worry," Oberon's voice filled their minds. "While you are on your quest, people will see you as human. You will be dressed in human clothes and it will change everyday, keeping a neat appearance, as long as you keep yourselves neat. If for any reason, you were to disrobe, you will see the clothes, but as soon as you put them back on, they will fade into your skin, as you see it." Each brother looked at each other still seeing a turtle.

                "But we're still turtles?" Donatello questioned. 

                "Yes, you will only see each other as your true selves," Oberon's voice paused. "If someone were to take your picture you would only then see what others see," Oberon's voice started to fade. "That's all the help I can give you. Good luck, man kind is depending on you…" Standing up, it felt a little weird about being out.

                "Guess we walk until we find out, what we're suppose to do," Leonardo said. Each brother started walking down the road as they looked at their surroundings.


	4. karaoke bar

There was one story houses as well as two stories. From the brothers point they had no idea how many bedrooms would be in each or how they would know when they have found who they were looking for. Some children were playing in the road, when a green car was driving by slowly, so it wouldn't hit the children. The driver was a girl, with long light brown hair, all the windows on the car down and the sun top open. A child ahead turned to fast, slipped and fell, making the girl stop the car. The turtles all slowed down to get a better view and she turned to look at them.

The girl saw four boys, possibly teenagers, she wasn't positive on their age, slowing as she stopped the car. Each was wearing blue jeans and shirt. On had a white shirt and light brown hair, cut short. Another had on a black shirt with black hair to match, some tendrils fell onto his face but he didn't seem to notice. Those two were in the front of the group. Behind, one was wearing, what some people would call a sensible gray shirt and wore his hair tied back in a pony tail. The last wore a shirt that was tie dyed and had long light brown hair, worn loose. The girl did a double take as his hair almost matched her own. All seemed to stand at the same height.

The guy in the white waved and smiling the girl went to wave back. A car horn behind her made her jump and look in the rear view mirror. The car honked again and the girl saw that the kid was gone. She looked back at the guys once more, gave a little shrug with a smile. The car honked again. The girl raised her fist, stuck her tongue out at the mirror, meaning to the car behind her, and drove off.

"Whoa, can she be the one we have to help please?" Michelangelo said watching the car turn the corner. Raphael playfully hit him on the shoulder and they continued to walk. The sun was starting to set and the guys were no where closer to finding what they had come to here for. Frustrated Raphael sat on a curb.

"Man, how are we suppose to help someone, if we can't even find out who it is?" Raphael almost shouted. Leonardo and Donatello sat down next to Raphael, while Michelangelo sat on the other side.

"We just have to keep going until…" Leonardo's words trailed off as a van pulled to a stop in front of them. The door on the side slid open showing some kids who looked like they were ready to get into trouble.

"Hey there, we're going to downtown Vancouver, see if we can get in some bars, wanna go?" Raphael got up but was pulled down by Leonardo.

"Raph, we don't need to get into any trouble," Leonardo mentioned under his breath.

"But Dude, it's going to be around more people so we might be able to find out who we need to help," Michelangelo whispered.

"Yeah, and maybe we can get some food," Donatello said. "I'm hungry." Sighing Leonardo stood up and they guys all piled into the van. They had some fake ID's that they gave to the guys and drove for about twenty minutes. There were four guys in the van, Mark, Brian, John, and the driver Tom. During the drive, the turtles found out that they were in Vancouver, Washington, and where the guys picked them up was called Orchards.

Mark was a little chubby with a shaved head. Brian who was medium built, had black hair which was also shaved. Tom, the driver, and only guy who was legally over twenty one, had a military buzz cut with the military posture. Later they learned that he was dishonorably discharged. John, whose birthday was in two weeks, was currently twenty and wore his hair in dreds. As the van was parked the turtles got out to see a club called FloJo's. Heading in, the waitress promptly checked the ID's, seemed a little suspicious but let them stay. 

The bar was laid out to the left. Long tables were arranged in the middle, leaving enough room to dance, and booths were built in to the right. Directly ahead was a small stage and a Karaoke Dj. A few people were scattered around but it wasn't very crowded. As the van guys sat down, Michelangelo noticed the girl, seated up front at the bar, right next to the DJ stand, flipping through a notebook. Raphael looked to the corner booth, but sat with his brothers, with the van guys.

"Good evening everyone, for all who are now joining this is your Monday Tuesday Karaoke DJ, Amy. And remember to also join us on Wednesday and Thursday with Gary." The Karaoke DJ paused smiling at the girl at the bar for a moment, then laughed at something she said. The DJ hostess had short blond hair, and a light complexion. "And don't foget to join us Friday and Saturday for out live performances. Now up to sing is Natalie." The girl at the bar got up and stood by the microphone waiting for the song to begin.

"Hey guys, that's the same girl from the green car," Michelangelo pointed. All nodded.

"You know her?" Brian asked.

"Not really," Donatello said. "We just saw her drive by."

"Man she is sweet, her voice is so cool," Tom said. "She comes in almost every week to sing."

"Have you tried talking to her?" Leonardo asked. Please don't have us be here to help set a guy up on a date, Leonardo thought.

"Yeah, she likes to talk and is very nice," Tom paused a moment. "It's be cool if she would let us drive her home and instead we could drug a drink, take her to a remote area…" As Tom went on from the guys urging, on what they could do to her, the turtles eye's got wide. The were surprised at how fast the conversation turned. Disgusted Raphael tuned them out and listened to Natalie sing. He smiled thinking the song appropriately fit the occasion.

Like any uncharted territory 

I must seem greatly intriguing 

You speak of my love like 

You have experienced like mine before 

But this is not allowed 

You're uninvited 

An unfortunate slight

Then Natalie looked over at them, and saw them all staring at her. Not knowing the reason for their stare, she simply gave them a smile and finished Alanis Morissette's Uninvited.

I don't think you unworthy 

I need a moment to deliberate

As the music thundered it's ending, Natalie stepped down and resumed her seat at the bar. John excused himself for a moment and went outside. At the bar, Natalie was talking to the DJ hostess, who was pointing at the van guys and the turtles laughing. Natalie had her head ducked but kept sneaking glances over at them. The van guys stopped talking about kidnapping Natalie when they saw how uncomfortable their guest was getting and started to talk about beer and alcohol. John came in and joined drinks with his buddies, Tom was the only one who wasn't drinking. They offered to buy stuff for the turtles, but all refused.

"Watch this guys," Brian said and walked over to the DJ. He paused next to Natalie saying hi and asked the DJ for a book. They could hear the conversation all the way to the table.

"So are you going to sing some more tonight?" Brian asked.

"Of course," Natalie replied. "Who in your group is going to sing?" Natalie looked over and smiled at the turtles again. Of course the van guys thought it was for them too.

"Well, I'm thinking of a few songs, and some of my other buddies might." Brian took that chance to put his hand on Natalie's. She smiled but slid her hand away grabbing her water to take a drink. Atta girl, Michelangelo thought.

"Would you sing one with us?" Brian asked. Natalie looked surprised and put her water down.

"Sure, if I know it." Brian nodded and brought the book back to the table.

"She so digs me man," Brian said to his friends. Natalie's eye's shot their way when he said that but turned back to the DJ. Brian's friends were edging him on as Leonardo had his brothers sort of huddle together.

"What are with these guys, I don't think we should have came here with them." Leonardo said.

"But if we didn't they might kidnap that girl and you know," Donatello pointed out. They all nodded. 

"Okay, all eyes, on Natalie, or any other girl that they might talk about," Leonardo said.

"Can we put more than our eyes on her if she lets us?" Michelangelo asked jokingly which got him a smack on the back of the head. "Ow."

"Leo, I think Natalie is going to be the only one to worry about," Raphael paused to look around to make his point. "The rest of these woman have people with them or are older."

"To many guys like this, age doesn't matter," Donatello pointed out. The guys nodded and straightened back up when the van guys called to them.

"What you doing there?" Mark asked.

"Uh," Leonardo paused trying to think of something to say.

"Talking about Natalie," Michelangelo interrupted. The van guys smiled.

"You like her?" John asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I kinda do," Michelangelo was starting to feel embarrassed.

"Why don't you pick out a song and see if she'll sing with you?" Tom pushed the book to Michelangelo. He hesitated a second then looked through it.

"Are you really going to sing with her?" Raphael asked.

"No, I'll sing a song for her," Michelangelo flipped through a few more pages. "Maybe I can try to warn her to be careful or something, Dude," Michelangelo finished quietly. Writing a song down, Michelangelo shut the book before anyone could see what it was. He walked up handed it to the Karaoke DJ, and turned to leave when Natalie said hello. Michelangelo paused and looked at her. Natalie's eyes, were blue, no change that to green, then again.

"How do you do that?" Michelangelo asked. Natalie smiled a confused smile.

"Do what?"

"Change your eye color?"

"Oh, I don't know," Natalie said. "So who's your friends? I never seen those guys come in with anyone else before."

"Them?" Michelangelo turned to look at the van guys and pointed over at them. "Well those three are my brothers, the others guys, we don't know really. Just met them today." Natalie nodded, then both looked up as the DJ hostess came to the microphone.

"A new guy tonight, by the name of Mikey." She waited as Michelangelo walked up to the stage and started the music. Looking at Natalie, Michelangelo started to sing.

Crazy, how it feels tonight.  
Crazy, how you make it all alright, love.

Crush me,  
With those things you do  
And I'll do for you  
Anything, too, oh...

"I think he likes you," Amy said to Natalie.

"He's better than those other guys that usually come in," Amy nodded to Natalie's statement. "Don't get me wrong they're nice, but they give me the creeps."

"I know," Amy said shuffling some CD's. "Are you still leaving after your last song?"

"Yeah, I'm starting to feel tired." Amy nodded and both girls turned their attention to Michelangelo.

It's crazy, I'm thinking  
Just as long as you're around  
And here I'll be dancing on the ground  
Am I right side up or upside down?  
To each other we'll be facing  
My love, my love,  
We'll beat back the pain we've found  
You know I mean to tell you  
All the things I've been thinking  
Deep inside, my friend.  
Each moment the more I love you.  
  
Crush me, come on, baby...  
  
So much you have given up  
That I would give you back, again and again.  
Oh, my love, many now hold you,  
But please, please, just let me, always.

At the end of the song, everyone clapped. Michelangelo's brothers never knew that he knew Dave Mathews, let alone could sing it well. As he sat down his brothers all gave him a look.

"What?" Michelangelo didn't get it.

"We're not staying here, Mikey," Raphael said softly. Michelangelo hung his head a little.

"I know, it's just…" Michelangelo paused when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning they saw Natalie standing there.

"Um, hi," Natalie seemed nervous. The van guys all cheered hi and the turtles were a little quieter. "I'm just getting ready to go and wanted to say that I hope you and your brother's come here more often." Each one felt a little sad that they would be leaving. Natalie was so open, and she welcomed them in with out question. Even thought she didn't know they were turtles, no one has ever treated them that way.

"So drive safe, maybe I'll see you around?" Natalie said.

"Yeah, if we stay here longer, we're kind of traveling," Leonardo said.

"Oh," Natalie's smile dropped a little. "Well at least stop by to say goodbye." She gave them all a smile and walked out.

"Hey we need to go too," Tom said. They all got up went outside and heard Natalie yelling at her car.

"You stupid piece of tin, you were fine a few minutes ago." The sound of the hood opening. Tom went with the van guys to get the van and told the turtles to check on Natalie. Not liking this they walked over and saw her staring inside the hood.

"You okay, Dudette?" Michelangelo asked. Natalie turned at their voice and relax when she saw them.

"No, my car won't start, won't even turn over." Donatello stepped up next to her.

"Can you see what's wrong?" Donatello asked. Natalie looked at him and gave a small laugh.

"No, I don't even know what I'm looking at," Natalie confessed.

"Oh, well that's the hose that leads from…" as Donatello went on about the car and how the engine works. Natalie peered around him to his brothers with a look saying, is he serious. Raphael walked up and put a hand on Donatello's arm.

"Bro, she doesn't get you," Donatello looked up.

"Oh, sorry, basically the battery is gone." Donatello pointed. Looks like some one…" He pause and looked at Leonardo.

"Stole it," Leonardo knew what each other was thinking.

"What? Why would someone take my car battery?" As Natalie finished her question, the van guys pulled around.

"Hey if you're having trouble we'll give you a ride home," Tom said leaning out the window. Unsure, Natalie looked at the turtles.

"No worries, we'll protect you," Michelangelo said. Natalie still looked unsure, but said okay and climbed in the guys following. She ended up sitting between Michelangelo and Leonardo with Donatello next to Leonardo and Raphael was sitting in the seat in front of him. Mark and Brian was next to Raphael and John sat up front with Tom. Once Natalie explained how to get to her house, Tom started driving.

Half an hour later, they were still no where near Natalie's house and she was starting to get scared. Her hand groped for something to hold onto and felt Michelangelo's hand. She grabbed it, surprising him but gave her a reassuring squeeze when he saw her eyes. Looking at him there was something different about him and his brother's but Natalie wasn't sure of it. She kept glancing down at his hand. She would have sworn that she felt only three fingers, but always saw five. One second, Michelangelo almost looked like a turtle. Natalie shook her head thinking she was more tired than she thought. Raphael realized it shouldn't take this long to get to Natalie's house, from seeing her earlier and spoke up.

"Hey are you guys lost or something, because, Natalie should have been home by now." Raphael demanded.

"We're not lost," Tom said up front.

"Yeah," Mark said. "We'll be there soon, we just got turned around." Natalie took a breath, glad she was between Michelangelo and Leonardo. With them and their brother's Natalie felt safe but the van guys, Natalie was never sure about them. Tom made a sudden sharp turn to the right making Natalie fall into Michelangelo's arms which he grabbed her protectively. 

"We're here…" Tom said looking back with an evil grin. Before anyone had a chance to react, the van guys all jumped out. Raphael wasn't near the exit, and shut them inside, with something that started to smoke.

"Don't worry, your just going to get really drowsy…" One shouted from outside. Everything became fuzzy then all went back.

Waking up a little later, Donatello turned and coughed finding his arms tied to a chair. Looking around, his brothers were tied the same way but he wasn't prepared when he saw Natalie. A dirty old mattress was on the floor, and Natalie was on it, still clothes, laying on her stomach, her hands tied to her ankles. The van guys were standing around waiting for everyone to wake up. Slowly each turtle woke, Natalie was the last to wake. 

"Hey there, we thought you were going to sleep the night away," Natalie looked around trying to find the guys and where they were. Tom turned her around. "Don't worry your friends are right there." Natalie saw them tied and her heart sank. Each turtle struggled but had no luck.

"No what we are going to do first," Tom flicked out a pocket knife and started to cut at Natalie's shirt.

"Wait," Leonardo yelled. Tom paused and looked at him. "Why are you having all the fun. Since we got her in the van, we should be able to have her first." Tom smiled at Leonardo and cut loose the ropes. Natalie started to breath a little faster getting even more scared. Leonardo took the pocket knife, walked behind his brothers and went over to Natalie. Gagged the only thing she could do was moan as Leonardo knelt down by her. He grabbed her face, making Natalie's head arch painfully back.

"Stop your crying and listen," Leonardo said. Natalie shut her eyes, tears falling. "Don't cry," Natalie opened her eyes hearing Leonardo's voice soften. "Because we're getting you out of here." At that moment, each turtle busted off his ropes, thanks to Leonardo who cut them enough when he walked behind them. Tom went to tackle Leonardo but he was easily thrown to the wall, getting knocked out. Raphael took the closest one, Brian and took out his sai's.

"Want to try me?" Brain's face lost all color and he turned to run. "I don't think so," Raphael said throwing the sai's. Brian found himself pinned to the wall. Donatello knocked John out easily by tripping him with his bo and Michelangelo crashed a chair over Mark, causing him to pass out. Leonardo untied Natalie while the rest of the turtles tied the van guys up.

"You really scared me," Natalie said softly looking at Leonardo.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to get you free and away from them," Leonardo felt horrible but it was better than the alternative. They all walked outside and found that they were not too far away from FloJo's. Tom just drove in a big circle. Finding a payphone Natalie called a cab and waited with the turtles. She also called the police but didn't want to be there when they arrested the van guys. Once the cab arrived Natalie paused looking at the guys.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Natalie asked. They shook their head. "You can stay at my house for the night.

"Oh, we couldn't…" Leonardo started.

"Please," Natalie said. Giving in they all piled into the cab and went to Natalie's house. Inside they went to lay down in the living room , while Natalie made some tea. After giving the guys some, she wrapped a blanket around her self and sat next to Michelangelo.

"Will you be leaving soon?" Natalie asked. Instead of her room, she opted to stay with them, feeling safer.

"We're not sure," Donatello said.

"We'll just go when we have to," Raphael said. Natalie nodded and waited until it seemed they all were asleep. Getting up quietly Natalie slipped outside and looked up at the sky.

"Can't sleep," Natalie turned finding that Michelangelo followed her outside. Natalie shook her head and sat down on the porch swing out there. Michelangelo sat next to her and looked up at the stars.

"I almost feel like I should quote the line from Men in Black," Natalie joked. Michelangelo had a grim smile, for her guessing so close that she would probably not see them again.

"So you're from Manhattan?" Natalie asked. Michelangelo nodded. "I'm really glad to have met you, and your brothers," 

"We're glad to have met you too," Michelangelo said. "I just wish we could stay longer." Thinking for a moment Natalie looked at Michelangelo.

"I don't normally do this, but I want to say thank you and," 

"You don't have to thank us, Amiga," Natalie smiled at Michelangelo's words. She leaned over to him.

"Would it be okay to thank you…"

"I already said…"

"With a kiss?" Natalie finished. Michelangelo stopped not sure if he heard what he had heard.

"Did I hear you right?" Natalie smiled.

"Normally, I'd invite you to dinner or hope you would ask me out but it doesn't seem that I'll have that time. So, tell me your full name…"

"Nat," Michelangelo said leaning closer. "There's thing's about us, about me that you don't know."

"I don't care," Natalie was a breath away. "What's your name?"

"Michelangelo," and Natalie first kissed Michelangelo's left cheek, then his right cheek. Natalie leaned back and opened her eyes surprised to find a turtle before her. She didn't back away, instead she reached a hand down and pulled his hand up, three fingers.

"Did you know that you're a turtle and you only have three fingers?" Natalie asked with a small smile.

"You can see me," Michelangelo was astounded. Natalie nodded. "What was that thing you just did." Natalie shook her hair out of her face and smiled.

"That's my Italian heritage you saw," Natalie replied. "It's how we say hello and goodbye, so I thought I could use it to thank you."

"At first I thought you were going to…" Michelangelo trailed off making motions with his hand.

"I'll be honest, I was thinking about it, but thought that what I did would be better," Natalie said and looked at him for a minute. "I'm glad that you were in the bar tonight." She leaned towards him to give a hug when Michelangelo felt a surge through his hands.

"Mikey, what's wrong?" Natalie was alarmed.

"It's time for us to leave," Michelangelo said sadly. He stood up but motioned for Natalie to stay in her seat. "Stay back, I don't want you getting hurt." Confused all Natalie could do was watch as Michelangelo seemed to fill with a blue glow. She was still seeing him in turtle form. As his head shot back, up to the sky, there was a bright flash, blinding Natalie, then he was gone. Running inside, Natalie was not surprise to find three more turtles, each in the same stage that she last saw Michelangelo in. Raphael turned and saw Natalie there.

"Be careful, don't come too close," Raphael warned. Natalie nodded.

"Be safe, turtles," Natalie said, then covered her face as three more burst of bright light blinded her. Regaining her vision they were gone.

~ Can you tell who Natalie is? ::Evil smile:: I wonder who the next person that the turtles help will be?


	5. the new club

~ Hi there, I'm still basing this off of some fanfic reviewers. Now with my other stories complete, I can concentrate on this one :o)

Once the turtles reached a new location, the first thing they did was look to Michelangelo.

"Did you tell Natalie that we were turtles, man?" Raphael asked. 

"No, Dudes," Michelangelo said. "See, she wanted to thank us, well me, for saving her and she kissed me then…"

"She kissed you?" Leonardo protested. Michelangelo shrugged.

"Yeah, then…"

"But how did she know we were turtles?" Donatello interrupted.

"If you guys would take a pill, you would hear that I'm trying to say that after she was able to see the real me," Michelangelo finished.

"Oh," was all his brothers could say. Then they looked around, to try to see where they were.

"Wasn't it night when we left, Vancouver?" Michelangelo asked. All nodded equally as confused because where they were, it was day. They were standing, in an opened area, the was covered by brick and black cement. Lamp post were all around and houses, that looked like they were built in the mid to possibly late 1800's were all around.

"What is this place?" Leonardo asked looking around. People were all around. Children playing with others, adults walking around and teenagers. One child riding a bicycle heard Leonardo's question and stopped looking at him funny.

"This is the Newark market place, silly," The child said with an accent. "Are you Americans?" The child asked. They all nodded that they were and the child, who looked about eight or nine shrugged. "I thought so," and road off.

"Well what's that suppose to mean?" Raphael said, a little insulted.

"He means that we are in England Raphael," Donatello said.

"Duh, Donnie," Raphael said doing a mock hit to his head. "That wasn't what I mean. I hope all the people here aren't like that.

"Like what?" A girl asked from behind them. All the guys turned to see a girl standing behind them. She was about their height, 5'4" or so, with dark auburn hair cascading down her shoulders. In one arm she was holding flyers.

"Uh, never mind," Donatello said to the girl. "Just talking out loud." She nodded her head and looked at them a little strangely.

"Well, my name is Rashel and I'm passing out flyers for a club that's opening up down the street." Rashel handed each turtle a flyer. "Will you come?"

"Only if your there." All the turtles turned stunned to Raphael. Rashel smiled.

"I might," then walked away.

"What was that about, Raph," Leonardo asked. Raphael realized he was staring at the girl and shook his head.

"Nothing, lightheaded," Raphael mumbled under his voice. Michelangelo had a slight smile while Donatello and Leonardo dismissed what happened.

"The club sounds cool, but what are we going to do for a few hours?" Donatello asked.

"I vote, pizza," Michelangelo spoke up.

"Not a bad idea, we didn't eat much yesterday," Leonardo agreed. The guys headed down until they found a little pizza parlor and were surprised to find cash in their unseen pockets. They got a pie each and sat down, devouring them in minutes. Michelangelo went to order another to split, or so he says, while the guys wonder about their quest.

"What does it matter about Natalie aside from the fact that we saved her from those guys," Raphael questioned. "I mean I'm glad that we were able to help but you know?"

"I think that maybe in her life she might do something to better the world," Donatello said.

"Or maybe it just stopped those guys from doing harm to her as well as others," Leonardo cut in. When Michelangelo returned they caught him up and finished the rest of the pizza. Walking out the door, a calendar on the wall read July 23rd Friday. Makes sense Leonardo noted.

"They toured around, went to see the famous Robin Hood forest, and looked at the Newark Castle by the River Trent. They weren't able to go in, most of it being in ruins, but were impressed with it's size and look. This took them most of the day. About an hour before the club opened, the turtles rounded the corner seeing a line already starting to form. They got into line and spent the time talking to others around them, who kept asking about where they came from.

One inside, the turtles paused looking around. The club was hopping with a mix between techno and rock. A dance crowd was in the middle, while there were tables to the sides and seats along a bar. Each found a seat for a table and sat down looking around. A blond female approached the group asking Leonardo to dance. Shyly he accepted and went out onto the floor, trying to keep up with the music.

"He's not doing to bad," Raphael commented. Another girl, brunet with glasses asked Donatello to dance which left Raphael and Michelangelo.

"I'm going go dance, wanna come, bro?" Michelangelo offered. Raphael shook his head and watched Michelangelo slip into a group of girls who were charmed by his jokes and light heartedness. A few girls asked Raphael to dance but he politely declined, preferring to stay close to the shadows. Then he saw Rashel. She was wearing a knee length skirt with a slit that swished as she walked. A peasant top blouse completed the outfit. He watched her for a few minutes, talking to people, smiling, but she didn't dance. It seemed that she was looking for someone. Rashel turned just right and caught Raphael's eyes. With a smile she started to walk towards him when a loud crash was heard. Looking up, a kid dressed in punk gear had pushed over one of the speakers.

"Lock the doors, guys, it's party time!" He shouted. Immediately everyone was in a panic and Raphael lost sight of Rashel. Looking around, his brothers were nowhere to be seen. Another guy, this dressed all in black with spiked red hair, walked up and screamed into the microphone.

"Quiet!" Everyone stopped looking at him. "Good, now here's what we're going to do. First, members, select ten people, five guys, five girls and tie the rest up in the back. We'll use them later." An ugly grinned spread across the guys face. 

"As for the ten, well, let's just say we'll hope to raise our demon master." Among the chosen were the following. A small blond, no taller than 4'10", a brunet who was wearing a lot of makeup, Rashel, A taller blond, and a medium sized girl with black hair. For the guys they chose, one who had a nose ring and black hair, Donatello, Raphael, one who had short blond hair, and last a small brown haired guy with glasses. The rest, including Leonardo and Michelangelo was tied up in the back. Each of the ten was tied to a chair and set in a row in front of the stage. The red-spiked guy was still on stage.

"Welcome to our party, I'm so glad that you responded to the flyers, my name is Ronan, but my friends call me Roe." He paused looking at each person. Raphael was one chair away from Rashel, towards the middle, Donatello was on the end. A table was dragged together with three others, making it long enough to lay on.

"Who wants to go first," Ronan asked. No one spoke at first. Looking around, Ronan walked up to Rashel. "I recognize you, you helped distribute the flyers." Ronan touched Rashel's cheek, which she turned away. Irritated he slapped her, making Rashel gasp. "Don't turn away from me. You are going to go first."

"You son of a …" one of the thugs punched Raphael in the face making him stop was he was about to say.

"You like this one?" Ronan asked. "I like your spirit, if you want to join us, then you can do the honors."

"Only if I can spear you and…" Ronan waved his hand and several thugs started to beat on Raphael.

"Stop this you monsters," Rashel screamed. The thugs kept going until Ronan told them to stop. He nodded to another who untied Rashel from the chair and lifted her up. She went limp in his arms making it hard to carry her at a stand up angle. When the thug let go to get a better grip, Rashel sprang up, kicking the thug in the face. Several jumped on her at once overpowering her and took her to the table. As they tied her up one leg slipped away, kicking Ronan in the face. Wiping his mouth, he grabbed Rashel's face and gripped it hard enough to bruise.

"Now you'll die slowly," and pushed her head down. Donatello was playing with something behind the chair while Raphael, who was growing more angry struggle in his chair.

"You'll enjoy this," Ronan said sarcastically to Raphael and turned to Rashel. Some thuds were heard in the back room where everyone else was, and got Ronan's attention. He pointed to two thugs. 

"You two stay here, the rest come with me," Ronan led the way followed by eight others. Once he was out of the room, one of the thugs walked up to Rashel and started to mock her.

"Ha see what you get for mouthing off?" This one had a mohawk that was yellow. 

"Yeah, you'll get what's coming to you," the other one chanted. Still in a bit of a daze Rashel looked up at them and what she saw made her smile.

"No, you'll get what's coming to you first," Rashel said softly. At the thugs confused look, Donatello hit one on the head with his bo, while Raphael, knocked the other out with the handle on his sai. As Rashel watched them walk over, she could have sworn she was seeing huge walking turtles. Closing her eyes, she stopped thinking it was the dizziness that was making her see things. Donatello went to go help his brothers, while Raphael untied Rashel and then untied the rest of the people. A few minutes go by and the other three turtles come out, smile's on their faces.

"Someone call the cops, those guys are all tied up in there," Leonardo said. A person went to call the police while another brought a few damp washcloths to help clean up Rashel and Raphael. Rashel's vision cleared and she realized she wasn't hallucinating, these were turtles, four of them. Looking around no one seemed to noticed so she didn't say anything and helped Raphael clean up as well. Once the police arrive and arrested the thugs, they thanked the turtles.

"You guys were great, we've been trying to catch these guys for a month." At the door the police man paused. "I'm glad you boys stopped them before they actually had a chance to really hurt someone." Most of the people were gone now. The only ones left was Rashel, the turtles and some people catching a ride with others.

"Do you have a ride home?" Raphael asked Rashel. She nodded her head.

"Yeah, my brother is on his way," Rashel said and folded her arms. " I didn't want to walk home alone tonight.

"You wouldn't have been alone, I would have watched over you," Raphael said softly. Rashel smiled and hugged Raphael. When her brother came in Rashel gave each of the guys a hug and whispered in Raphael's ear.

"Thank god I had my guardian turtles to watch over me," Rashel said. At Raphael's astonished expression Rashel winked and walked out of the club with her brother. Once they heard the car door close, Raphael turned to his brothers.

"She saw us…" Then Raphael paused feeling the familiar tingle. "It's starting again." They each grabbed hands again as the sensation started it's familiar spread now. Rashel burst in just before they left.

"Hey I wanted to say…" Then she paused as she watched the turtles glow brighter. As the flash happened Rashel closed her eyes then looked to where they were standing. Rashel's brother tapped her shoulder.

"Ready to go?" He asked. Slowly Rashel nodded and headed home.

~ Oh and yes the last girl was based off of me. There's a bit of inside to my life, except I've never been kidnapped like that thank god. And the kiss, that was a I really like you and thank you kiss. Don't forget I'm Italian, so I'm allowed to thank people like that :o) I just wanted to clear that up for anyone. This was based on Raphielle. Next one will be up soon.


	6. school party

~ If anyone is interested I reposted the last few paragraphs of the Karaoke bar chapter. I think you'll like it better and I think it sounds better as well. 

The turtles landed with a splash into some very cold water. Getting out and brushing themselves off they looked around to try and figure out where they were. The sun was just rising above the horizon. Trees were all around, with a light misty fog along the ground. Donatello was looking around while everyone questioned their new location.

"What if we are on the Myst of Avalon," Michelangelo questioned. His brothers looked at him with questioning looks.

"Where did you get that idea from?" Raphael asked.

"I saw something about that on TV once," Michelangelo shrugged.

"Right, remind me to tell Master Splinter to not let you watch too much TV," Leonardo said, then looked around. "Hey guys, where's Donatello?" They all looked surprised to see their brother gone when they heard his voice.

"Guys, over here," Came a shout. Heading over they found Donatello near a sign. "I've figured out where we are," Donatello said. "This is Bloomington Lakes."

"Well, just where in the world is Blooming Lakes?" Raphael pushed. Donatello looked at his brother then pointed to the west.

"Over there was where we met Natalie," Then Donatello turned and pointed to the east. "Across the ocean, there was… Rachael." Donatello paused not sure of the girl's name.

"Rashel," Raphael said.

"Right," Donatello nodded. "This is Idaho." Everyone nodded and looked around.

"Well what are we suppose to save, a deer," Raphael asked.

"Oh, maybe we save our turtle mothers," Michelangelo said, jumping up and down. Leonardo laughed while Donatello shook his head.

"Probably not Mikey. See we started in the beginning of July. A calendar I saw in Newark read the 23rd." Donatello pointed out. "I think every time we go to a new place, time jumps ahead a little."

"So no turtle moms?" Michelangelo asked.

"No, not ours at least." Donatello said.

"Well maybe we should see about getting a map and getting to a town or…" Leonardo paused as they heard a loud pop then a squeal of tires. Running over to the noise, there was a van full of girls that was tipped over. The guys climbed on top, opening the driver door and helping each one out. The last person they pulled out was the driver who had slipped over in the passenger seat.

"Are you all right?" Leonardo asked.

"Yeah," The driver said. She had short brown hair and was wearing a flower-patterned dress. "I had swerved when I thought I saw something run in front of the car when a tire blew, tipping us over.

"Is everyone here and okay?" Leonardo asked. The woman looked over and nodded.

"Yeah, I don't think anyone was badly hurt. By the way, I'm Mrs. Turnbuckle," Mrs. Turnbuckle said and looked at the van. "You guys wouldn't perchance have a cell phone would you?"

"No, but we can turn this van over," Raphael said.

"That's not possible…" Mrs. Turnbuckle stopped when she saw all four guys go to one side of the van and start to lift it. Then they put it down and took a breath.

"Okay we can't lift it that was," Donatello looked around then got an idea. "Do you have some rope?" Mrs. Turnbuckle nodded and watched Donatello go inside the van to find the rope. Outside one of the girls came over to Mrs. Turnbuckle.

"Mrs. Turnbuckle, I dropped my glasses in the van and I can't see anything," The girl said. 

"There there, Emma," Mrs. Turnbuckle said to the blond girl. "We'll be able to get them for you as soon as these gentleman are done helping us. Donatello came climbing back out with the rope. Going over to Mrs. Turnbuckle he smiled at Emma and opened his hands.

"I found these glasses in there," Donatello said. "So I brought them out that was when we get the van flipped back over they wouldn't get smashed. Emma recognized the glasses as hers and took them from Donatello.

"Oh, thank you," Emma said putting them on. She smiled at Donatello until Mrs. Turnbuckle shooed her over to the other girls. With the rope, Donatello got some materials together and made a makeshift lever. Raphael and Michelangelo were positioned by the van while Donatello and Leonardo was holding the rope. A few grunts and sweats, plus muttled cursed from Raphael later, the turtles were able to get the van upright. The girls cheered and Mrs. Turnbuckle went over to thank them.

"That was amazing, how ever can I thank you," Mrs. Turnbuckle said.

"We could use a ride to town," Donatello said stringing up the rope.

"A place to sleep," Leonardo put in.

"Ill take some food, Michelangelo put in. Mrs. Turnbuckle laughed.

"Anything, you'll have to crowd in the back though," Mrs. Turnbuckle said. The turtles agreed that was fine and filed in. The girls were crowded in some sitting on each others laps. The ones closes to the guys started to talk to them. Emma was among them.

"So where are you from?" Emma asked.

"We grew up in Manhattan," Leonardo said.

"And what brings you out here?"

"Uh," Leonardo paused not sure on what to say. Donatello thought of something.

"They came out here with me to do a study on the ecological system around here and see how it differs from New York." Emma nodded and turned around when Mrs. Turnbuckle told her to. 

"I'll have to drop you guys off at the school parking lot with all the girls," Mrs. Turnbuckle said to them.

"I have an idea," Emma turned as she said this facing the turtles. "I heard you say that you needed someplace to stay, well tonight the school is having an all night sleep over, I'm sure you could get in." Michelangelo gave Emma a smile at the invite.

"Are you sure that would be okay with the teachers?" Leonardo asked.

"Yeah, they probably wouldn't notice," Emma said with a wave of her hand.

"Emma," Donatello called.

"Yeah?"

"What were you guys driving out to Bloomington Lake for?" Donatello asked.

"We were suppose to scout out a site for a Girl Scout troop to camp next week, as a favor, but I think Mrs. Turnbuckle changed her mind when she flipped the van."

"Emma!" Mrs. Turnbuckle called from up front.

"Whoop, gotta sit back down," Emma said and turned around. A little tired, the turtles fell asleep until Emma shaking Donatello's arm waked him up.

"Hey there," she said as Donatello opened his eyes. "You know you didn't even introduce yourselves back there." Donatello looked around to see that the van was empty.

"Everyone else, except Mrs. Turnbuckle has gone home," Emma said, seeing Donatello look around.

"Oh, uh, I'm Donatello," he said and pointed out each of his sleeping brothers to Emma. "Why didn't you go home?"

"Because I practically live at this school," Emma said hoping out of the van. Donatello looked at his brothers and slipped out and followed Emma into school.

"This is the gym that everyone will be sleeping and well most likely staying up all night in," Emma said as she flung her arms out and turned around in the gym. "Are you sure that you are going to want to stay the night in here?" Emma asked.

"Well, we don't have too much of a choice," Donatello said and pulled over a folding chair to sit down.

"Are you hungry?" Donatello nodded and Emma went to grab some food. She came back with a couple of peanut butter and jelly's and some bottled water.

"Sorry, I was going to pop a pizza in but, Mrs. Turnbuckle slapped my hands away," Emma gave Donatello a sandwich and sat down. "So why are you here, really?" Donatello gave Emma a surprised look. "You were stammering for an explanation in the van, so I'm just curious. You're not serial killers or anything like that, are you?"

"No, Emma," Donatello said. Not being able to think of an excuse, Donatello told her part of the truth. "We're sent here, don't ask by who, to help out some people. Then when they have been helped, we have to leave."

"That is the weirdest thing I have ever heard," Emma exclaimed after taking a drink of water.

"I know," Donatello laughed. "Sometimes I'm not sure if I believe it myself." Emma looked at the clock and jumped up. "What's wrong?"

"I don't really live at this school," Emma said. "I just volunteered to help this party for some extra credit, now I'm really wishing that I didn't.' Emma went to walk out then turned to Donatello again. "I guess one good thing is, I got to meet you." Donatello blushed and tried to pretend he wasn't. Emma laughed.

"Better go wake your brothers, since you're here, you can help me." Donatello went to get his brothers from the van and Michelangelo took the whole decorating theme on with some other girls who were there to help. Donatello spent the day with Emma. She would talk about how she was majoring in electronics and Donatello shared some 'shocking' experiences that he has had with her.

When the party started, the gym was half full. One half was full of blankets, pillows and lots of back packs. Music was playing in the gym while Michelangelo danced along with some of the other people that was there. Raphael was over by the DJ booth helping with the music while Leonardo was helping Mrs. Turnbuckle with the food and drinks. Emma had found a quiet corner to sit in where she was still in view but out of the way of feet. Donatello came over with a drink that Emma graciously accepted.

"So what are you going to do after high school?" Donatello asked. He was fascinated with all the classes she could take that he would not be able to take part in.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure," Emma said and sat up. "What do you do for a living?" Donatello hesitated. "You know a lot about me, but I don't know very much about you, on how you live."

"Emma?" Mrs. Turnbuckle came over with some plastic bags.

"Yes," Emma stood up.

"These need to be taken out right away, would you?"

"I guess," Emma reached for the bag but Donatello grabbed them first.

"Here let me." Mrs. Turnbuckle smiled.

"I'll go out with you then," Emma said. Donatello followed Emma outside and tossed the bags into the trash. Emma stopped at the doors before going back in.

"Are you okay?" Donatello asked.

"Yeah, I just need a little more of a break from in there," Emma pointed inside. "That's going to be going all night long."

"Well I'll stay out here with you," Donatello said leaning on the building.

"You know you look different in this light," Emma said.

"How different?" Donatello asked.

"I'm not sure," Emma looked out at the sky for a few minutes. "Out of the corner of my eye, I would say you look green, but then when I face you…" Screeching tired grabbed both attentions as a dark car came into view. Donatello saw before Emma did what was pointing out of the window.

"Emma! Down!" Donatello shouted jumping in front of Emma as a blast sounded through the air. Time seemed to slow down as Emma watched Donatello fall in front of her and not get up. Dropping onto her knees next to him, the car screeched away, as kids from the school crowded out to see what happened. Emma turned Donatello over and closed her eyes for a minute.

"Oh God," she whispered. "You," Emma pointed at a girl looking ready to cry. "Go tell Mrs. Turnbuckle to call an ambulance." The girl ran off as Donatello's brothers got to the front of the crowd.

"Donatello!" Leonardo shouted. Raphael and Michelangelo got the kids to go back inside and went to see to their brother. Mrs. Turnbuckle came back outside.

"Police and ambulance are on the way," she said.

"No ambulance, no time," Donatello said.

"Shh, you'll be okay," Emma said while a tear slipped down her cheek. Then she let out a gasp.

"Emma what's wrong?" Mrs. Turnbuckle asked. Emma looked at the other turtles.

"Don't you see them?" Emma asked.

"Of course I see them, they're four boys here, one hurt bad."

"No, they're…" Emma drifted off as Raphael held a finger to his lips. Emma shook her head feeling that she had to get Mrs. Turnbuckle back inside. "Go in and get some washcloths." Mrs. Turnbuckle went inside.

"We're done here," Donatello said.

"But you can't leave, you're hurt," Emma insisted.

"It doesn't matter Emma," Leonardo helped the unwilling Emma up and told her to stand away from them. Raphael grabbed Donatello hand on one side, Leonardo on the other. Michelangelo closed the circle.

"Bye, Emma," Donatello said. Emma only stood there, not sure what was going on until she saw the guys start to glow. The light started to get brighter until Emma was blinded but she didn't look away. As it flashed, Emma flinched then saw that Donatello was the only one that remained. Emma ran over to him and put a hand on his chest.

"Donatello," Emma said.

"I can still feel their hands, but I can't see them," Donatello said.

"Step away from him girl." Emma looked up at the voice and gasped. A man possibly six feet tall, who seemed to be shining, was standing there. Instead of backing away, she covered Donatello protectively.

"You can't hurt him," Emma said. The man smiled amused by this.

"Hurt him?" he questioned. "I only wish to heal him." He laid his hand over Donatello's chest where he was shot. A hum seemed to fill the air and then there was the sound of something metal hitting the ground. "Stand back," Emma was pulled away from Donatello by an unseen force. With one final flash, Donatello and the man were both gone. Emma walked over to where Donatello was and picked up the bullet that impaled him. She slipped it in her pocket as the police and ambulance pulled up.


	7. cousin

~ I was going crazy. I had a short writer's block on this. I would open it up pause and not be able to type. Oh that was so not cool! Thanks for all the reviews I'm glad you do all like this story. Whew, okay, next chapter up !

As the turtles landed, the three brothers paused to look at their surroundings, then realized one of them was missing.

"Dudes, where's Donatello?" Michelangelo asked. The rest of the turtles looked around, when they noticed that all the people around them frozen in place. A person in mid-jog, cars, nothing was moving. A flash got the turtles attention and they turned to see Oberon there with Donatello.

"Don, are you okay?" Leonardo asked as his brothers rushed to see Donatello. 

"He's fine," Oberon said.

"Yeah, he saved my life," Donatello added.

"Well I need all of you other wise this quest will be a failure," Oberon mentioned. "Since I am here momentarily, is there any questions you have?"

"How long will we be doing this?" Raphael asked.

"That," Oberon held up a hand. "Remains to be seen.

"Does time speed ahead when we go to a new place?" Leonardo asked.

"Yes, the events do not take place one after the other," Oberon said. "But now I must go and Raphael." Raphael was looking across the street and turned to Oberon. "Watch out for the car."

"What," Raphael murmured before a screeching of brakes was heard and Raphael felt a slight impact, enough to knock him down. The driver jumped out of the car and ran to Raphael.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" The blond girl asked.

"Well you just hit me," Raphael replied.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you," The girl stopped hearing some Japanese music blaring from her speaker. She flipped the key off and went back to Raphael, his brothers were by him now.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about what happened, to make it up, can I offer you guys a ride somewhere?"

"Sure," Leonardo said. "I'm Leonardo, and these are my brothers." Leonardo introduced each. "What's your name?"

"I'm Hannah, and on my way to the airport to pick up my cousin," Hannah said.

"Is there enough room for everyone?" Michelangelo asked eyeing the car.

"Sure," Hannah waved her hand at Michelangelo's comment. "Raphael please sit up front, the rest in the back." As they filed in Raphael heard Michelangelo say something jokingly.

"Aw, but I wanted to sit on Raph's lap." Raphael smiled as he playfully shoved his brother the rest of the way in. The drive to the airport was brief, they were pretty close to it, but the traffic of people and cars, amazed the turtles. It seemed that people were motorized as they zoomed around, most seeming to notice where to go. 

"Hey are you going with me?" Hannah called from across the lobby. The turtles looked over amazed that Hannah got all the way across the lobby with out them noticing. Once there, Hannah grabbed Raphael's hand that in turned grabbed one of his brothers making a link of hands. Stopping at a terminal, the turtles watched some people get off the plane. A guy with dark short hair came over and hugged Hannah then looked at the turtles.

"Okay which one is your boyfriend?" He asked.

"This is Craig," Hannah introduced. "This guy," Hannah pointed at Raphael, "Is someone I almost ran over and these are his brothers." Hannah made introductions then pointed back to Craig.

"I call him my cousin but we're not really blood related," Craig smiled and locked Hannah in a headlock giving her a noogie. Once she slipped out of his grasp she playfully pushed him away.

"Yeah, our mothers were just really close while we grew up," Craig said. "So are we staying here all day, or are you taking me home?"

"Yes, yes, lets go, " Hannah said and linked hands again. Out at the car, they paused for a minute. "Hmm, my car seems to have run out of room.

"How about I drive," Craig said and one of you guys sit on your brothers lap?" 

"Craig, they will not fit," Hannah said. "So if it's okay with you Raphael I'll sit on your lap up front and Craig will drive us home hopefully with out killing us all." The turtles nodded that was okay and piled into the car. Once they started to drive Craig started to tell Hannah about where he was.

"Yeah, when I got to Manhattan, it was all in the news paper about a new serial killer and the police have no leads," Craig said. The turtles mouth dropped open hearing what has happened since they have been away.

"Who are the victims?" Donatello asked.

"They seem to be random chosen," Craig said. "In two months there have been five victims and no clues. 

"But I'll tell you one thing, it's great being back here in Ontario." The turtles were a little solemn about hearing the news of a serial killer and Hannah noticed.

"Hey if you guys want, as a way of apology," Hannah said. "You can come over for dinner." The guys nodded their heads and the rest was quiet until they got to Hannah's house.

"I'm going to go put my suitcases back in my place," Craig said pointing to a house next to Hannah's. "Then I'll be over to tell you about some happy news. 

"Are your parents still away?" Craig asked.

"Yeah," Hannah said. "They won't be back until the beginning of September, two more weeks." Craig nodded and went to his place. Hannah took the turtles in, gave them a short tour which ended up in the living room. Three turtles sat on the couch while Raphael took the easy chair next to it. Hannah sat in another easy chair across the way.

"You know I normally don't invite strangers off the street into my house," Hannah said.

"Do you want us to leave?" Leonardo asked getting up. Hannah told him to sit back down.

"No, you are different," Hannah's thought was interrupted by Craig coming inside.

"Hey there, how's it going?" Craig stood there for a minute, like he was waiting for Raphael to get up from the chair. When Raphael just gave him a look, Craig sat on the floor next to Hannah.

"Craig where are your parents?" Hannah asked. After Craig left she didn't see them every morning getting ready for work.

"Oh, uh they left town, for uh, business trip," Craig said and smiled at Hannah. Hannah turned her attention to the turtles and Craig left to go home for a nap. Finding the turtles nodding off, Hannah offered them a room to lay down in and take a nap. All except Raphael accepted.

"I'd like to stay up, think," Raphael said. Hannah nodded and sat down in the living room with Raphael.

"What brings you all here?" Hannah asked.

"Business," Raphael said.

"What kind of business?"

"I'm not really comfortable talking about it." Hannah nodded and flipped on the TV.

"I never thought I would miss my home so much," Raphael said out of the blue. Hannah looked over at Raphael and turned the TV volume down.

"What do you mean?" Hannah asked. 

"Well, at home, I usually fought with my brother Leonardo then I would go out to retreat, usually end up in a bar, and," Raphael shrug. "I'd sit there not wanting to go back home."

"I can understand what you mean about not wanting to be at home," Hannah said. "Sometimes when my parents are gone, I'd rather go anywhere but home." A computer in the corner beeped. "Hold on a second." Hannah went to the computer and saw that she had a new e-mail message. Raphael walked up behind her.

"What you doing?"

"I got an e-mail from my friend, Natalie," Hannah said, then watched other e-mails pop up. "And one from Emma, and Rashel, wow, why did it take my computer so long to…" Hannah was cut off as the computer fizzed and the screen went blank.

"Oh, no, no, I just fixed this thing," Hannah said faking a kick to the computer. Raphael let out a small laugh. "You find this funny?" Hannah demanded. Trying to hide a smile Raphael started to shake his head no then nodded letting a loud laugh out. Hannah sat there with her mouth dropped open, then started laughing too.

"Why are you laughing," Raphael said between laughs. "It's your computer that broke?"

"I know, but you," Hannah couldn't finish and started laughing harder.

"Me?" Raphael mocked surprise. "Well take that." Raphael attacked Hannah's sides, tickling her until she got up running from Raphael. He gave chase going through the entire floor of the house. He knew this might wake his brothers but he didn't care. He hasn't felt this good in a long time. Hannah looked back to see where Raphael was and ran into someone. Craig grabbed Hannah's arms to stop her from falling and Raphael stopped the chase.

"Whoa girl, easy there," Craig said. Hannah smiled at him but pulled out of his hold. Craig eyes darkened for a minute as he watched Hannah walk back to her computer, Raphael noticed and raised his eye at Craig. When Craig saw Raphael watching he gave Raphael a polite smile and walked over to Hannah. 

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Craig asked Hannah.

"Sure," Hannah sat down in the chair.

"I mean outside," Craig said. 

"Oh," Hannah said. "Be right back Raph," Hannah said tugging on Raphael's shirt. He looked down, feeling the pull of the material but not seeing it. This was all still weird to him. Not caring for the TV Raphael flipped it off and noticed he could hear Hannah and Craig's conversation. He was about to slip into the kitchen when he heard Craig mention something about him. Raphael edged closer to the window they went out by.

"I mean, you don't know these guys Hannah, and you're in the house all by yourself," Craig said.

"Craig I know you're just trying to look out for me, but I feel that I can trust them," Hannah objected.

"That's just it Hannah, you're too trusting," Craig said and sighed. "Look, if you want to invite them to stay the night, why don't you at least stay at my house so.."  
"No, I'm staying here," Hannah said her voice raising.

"Then at least let me crash on the couch," Craig said. Hannah sighed.

"Fine, fine, if I let you crash on the couch will you then leave me alone about the guys," Hannah begged. "They are not going to hurt me."

"I just want to be sure of that," Craig said. Recognizing that the conversation was over, Raphael went into the kitchen minutes before Hannah came back in. She went in and found Raphael in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Hannah asked.

"Giving you and Craig privacy," Raphael replied.

"Oh, don't worry about him," Hannah said. "He's an overprotective teddy bear."

"Does he mean anything to you," Raphael asked.

"Are you jealous?" Hannah was surprised.

"What no I mean I," Raphael murmured then got a cup of water. Hannah just looked at him when Michelangelo wandered into the kitchen.

"Got any food, dudette?" Michelangelo asked sleepily. Hannah nodded and pulled out some frozen pizza, perking Michelangelo right up.

"Awesome!" Michelangelo exclaimed taking the pizza from Hannah and taking over the kitchen. Hannah and Raphael went out to see Leonardo and Donatello in the living room rubbing the sleep out of their eyes.

"Have a good nap, guys?" Hannah asked. Both nodded and said thank you. "Good, oh, and to let you know, Craig is giving me a big fuss because I was going to invite you all over to stay here tonight, I really don't want to sleep in this house alone, so Craig is going to crash on the couch." When the pizza was ready, Michelangelo brought it in and devoured in minutes. Hannah went back to the kitchen with Michelangelo and pulled the last two out of the freezer. Once the pizza's were all eaten up, Craig came over with a bag and they watched a movie. Not taking a nap, Raphael was the first to go to bed, shortly followed by his brothers. Hannah flipped off the TV and said goodnight to Craig.

"Just a second Hannah, I want to talk to you," Craig patted the couch. Sitting next to him Hannah waited. Craig dug into his bag and pulled out a notebook. "Remember those murders that were happening, that I told you about?" Hannah nodded.

"Here's clippings from the newspaper about them," Craig pushed the notebook over to Hannah. She looked over them for a second then gave the notebook back to Craig.

"Why are you showing me this?" Hannah asked.

"Because I want to show you this," Craig pulled out several trinkets from the back of the notebook. There was a bracelet, two necklaces, and some articles of clothing.

"Craig," Hannah was started to get alarmed. She tried to get up but stopped when Craig grabbed her arm. The notebook fell to the floor, as Craig pulled a knife and held it to Hannah's throat.

"Now why couldn't you come to my house Hannah," Craig asked. "Or made those guys leave? We could have had a whole house to our self and I would have had all night to do what I wanted."

"Did you rape those women?" Hannah asked in a small voice.

"No," Craig petted Hannah's cheek. " I just changed their body until it no longer resembled a woman."

Raphael shot up in bed, sweat drenched all over. He looked around not sure what had woken him. His brothers were all still sound asleep, a smile in Michelangelo's face.

"Pizza," Michelangelo murmured smacking his lips. Raphael smiled shaking his head when a noise attracted his attention. He woke his brothers up saying that he had an uneasy feeling in his stomach. 

"Are you sure it's not gas," Donatello asked. Raphael gave him a look that said give me a break when Leonardo snapped his head up.

"I heard something, come on." Leonardo whispered. Edging out the turtles made their way to the living room. Leonardo stopped so fast his brothers almost knocked him over. Peeking around, they all could see, Craig had a knife to Hannah's throat and that he was whispering something to her, making her cry. They came up with a plan, when they heard what Craig was going to do next.

"Let's go get rid of the guest so we can take our time," Craig said pulling Hannah up. Walking over to the bedrooms, Craig walked into the guest bedroom. "Now first, hey! Where did they go?"

"Right here, butt wipe." Craig turned taking the knife away from Hannah's throat and received a fist in the nose, breaking it. Raphael cracked his knuckles and advanced Craig. 

"Mikey, take Hannah out of here," Raphael said pulling out his sai's. "I'm going to mess this guy up."

"No," Hannah cried. "We have to call the police, he's the Manhattan murderer." When Raphael turned to look at Hannah, Craig knocked the guys aside running past them. Taking chase they saw Craig go into his house. 

"Hannah, call the police we'll get Craig," Leonardo said. Numbly Hannah nodded and dialed. The turtles went into Craig's house and split up. Donatello took the living room and kitchen, Raphael and Michelangelo the bedrooms and Leonardo the garage. Michelangelo went into what looked like Craig's room while Raphael went into the master. As he got close to the bathroom, he noticed a weird smell. Looking in the bathroom, Raphael almost lost dinner and went to get Michelangelo.

"Mikey," Raphael stumbled into Craig's room, where Michelangelo had found Craig and tied him up with the bed sheets.

"I got him, it's okay," Michelangelo said. Raphael shook his head and called for his other brothers who rushed in.

"His parents never left town," Raphael said. "In fact I don't think they have left this house for two months."  
"What do you mean Raph?" Donatello asked.

"I mean, his parents are in the shower stall," Raphael said feeling sick.

"You mean they're," Leonardo paused as Raphael nodded his head. Sirens pulled up moments later and took Craig away. They questioned the turtles for a few minutes and Hannah. They left saying that Craig would be shipped off to the US for court once they were done with him here. Hannah had called her parents and they were on the way home. Raphael sat on the couch with an arm around Hannah as she leaned onto him for strength. Her breathing evened as she fell asleep.

"Why couldn't we have stopped him from hurting all those other people?" Raphael said quietly.

"I don't know Raph," Leonardo said. "At least we were able to stop him."

"I don't think they would have caught him as soon as they did if ever," Donatello said. "He left the police very little to go on.

"It's sick how someone can do that, I mean his own parents," Michelangelo said.

"He loved the power he felt from it," Donatello said. "It gave him a higher sense of being." The turtles all shuddered at that thought. Hannah woke up as Raphael shifted.

"It was real, wasn't it?" Hannah asked. Raphael nodded as Hannah parents came in the front door. Hannah looked at the door then back to Raphael. Thinking she saw a turtle she shook her head and got up running over to get her parents. While her mother and father held her Hannah cried until her father commented.

"What was that flash?" Hannah rushed back to the living room with her parents behind her. The turtles were gone. The computer beeped as it booted back up.


	8. Niagra Falls

~ Hi there. Daydream, that information you e-mailed me with is really helpful, wait until you see what is in the stars for you…well that you are to be saved from. None of the situations are really funny, if they really happened I can only imagine that they would be horrifying. Two more authors to go!

The first thing that the turtles noticed was the sound of rushing water. They turned around seeing the biggest waterfall that sat on the US and Canadian border.

"That's Niagara Falls," Donatello said a voice filled with awe.

"Is that where the guy got in a barrel and went over the sides," Michelangelo asked.

"There's quiet a few people who went over those falls, actually," Donatello said as they all walked up to the gates looking down at the Maid of the Mist below. "One guy by the name of George Stathakis went over in 1930 and got caught behind the falls for fourteen hours. He didn't survive but his pet turtle Sonny Boy did."

"Leave it to a turtle to live through this," Raphael said gesturing to the falls. Leonardo looked around.

"Are we on the Canadian side or the US side," he wondered aloud.

"Did you get turned around on the Maid of the Mist?" The turtles turned to see a girl standing next to them leaning on the rail. She had brown hair and a shirt that said, I love Brian, on it. 

"Yeah, just forgot where we where," Michelangelo said.

"Well, if you get on the US side, you would also get off on the US side," The girl said. "So you're still on the US side." The turtles nodded then felt a chilly breeze go through the air. The girl shivered.

"Hey I'm Mikey," Michelangelo offered his hand to the girl. She shook it and smiled.

"I'm Leslie," she replied. 

"It's getting cold and late out here, would you like us to walk you back to your place, where you're staying?" Leonardo offered. Leslie tilted her head.

"How did you know I was a tourist?" 

"Guessed," Donatello put in. Leslie looked over to Raphael then to the rest of the guys.

"Okay, you can walk me back," Leslie said. As they walked she ended up being next to Raphael. The hotel was ahead.

"Are you always this quiet?" Leslie asked.

"No," Raphael said. "Sometimes I can be a smart mouth." Leslie smiled at this and went to open the door. A guy coming out ran into her, then running past her. Raphael caught Leslie saving her from a pavement kiss in the face, when she noticed something.

"That guy grabbed my purse" Leslie exclaimed. Leonardo and Raphael went running after the guy at amazing speed while Michelangelo and Donatello took Leslie inside. The two running turtles found the guy around the corner opening the purse.

"I don't think that belongs to you," Raphael said. The guy dropped the purse in surprise and smiled.

"Oh are you boys going to take it from me?" The thief snarled. Both turtles drew their weapons which then became visible to the thief. Seeing the katana's and Raphael's sai's he started to back up.

"Never mind you can have it, in fact." The thief emptied his pockets of many wads of bills that he had. "Take it all!" Then turned to run away. Leonardo and Raphael picked up the purse and counted about three hundred dollars and some change on the ground.

"Think some of this money might be Leslie's?" Leonardo asked.

"We'll ask her to check her purse when we give it back to her," Raphael said shrugging. Back at the hotel, Donatello got Leslie a cup of hot chocolate as they waited for the guys to get back. When they walked in Raphael handed Leslie the purse and told her to check it. Once she told them everything was there, Leslie grabbed Raphael in a hug.

"Thank you so much," Leslie said.

"Hey I helped too," Leonardo put in. Leslie let go of Raphael and gave Leonardo a hug as well.

"If you guys want to visit, I'm in room 322," Leslie said as she walked away. Then she turned around talking to the guys as she walked backwards. "Some friends of mine are going to be here in a day or two, so be sure to drop by." The turtles nodded and looked outside after Leslie got into the elevator. The sky was beginning to darken.

"Should we stay here tonight?" Donatello asked.

"Might as well if there's room," Leonardo said.

"Can we order pizza?" Michelangelo asked. They all laughed and nodded sure. Leonardo and Donatello went up to the counter to get a room. After talking with the man at the counter they came back and gave Raphael and Michelangelo a key.

"We are in room 318," Raphael said, "That's real close to Leslie." Getting into the elevator they got out and walked past room 322, which was blaring backstreet boys music. At room 318, they all went in and looked around. There was a view of the waterfall from here and two queen sized beds. A phone sat on the night stands which Michelangelo went over to and picked up.

"What are you doing, Mikey?" Donatello asked.

"Ordering some pizza's," Michelangelo smiled back. "Hi yeah, I want four large pizza's…" Raphael trailed Michelangelo's voice out as he went to the window looking over the falls. He was beginning to have doubts about this mission they were on and even though it was nice getting out of Manhattan and being able to mingle with people, he missed the lair. He missed Master Splinter and April and wondered how they were doing. 

A hand on his shoulder distracted him from his thoughts and he looked at his brother Leonardo. His brother gave him a slight smile and Raphael smiled back. Leonardo knew what Raphael was thinking but knew better at this point to put it into words. Turning from the window Raphael walked to the door.

"Where you going Raph?" Leonardo asked.

"A walk, I can't just sit still, you know me," Raphael said.

"But what about the pizza's," Michelangelo asked.

"Save me one," Raphael yelled over his shoulder.

"No guarantee's," Michelangelo yelled back. Smiling as he shut the door Raphael looked at 322 as he pasted it. Backstreet boys was still playing but now the music was turned down and he could hear Leslie talking on the phone.

"Yeah, everything is here," Leslie paused as the other person spoke. "I know, too bad the others could come, but it will be you, me, Natalie, Emma, and Hannah." Another pause then Leslie laughed. "Yeah, we'll make Natalie take the floor since she's the oldest!" Raphael shook his head and walked on not believing that the girls they helped so far knew each other. Going downstairs there was a pool that he passed and a hot tub.

"That I'll have to try before we leave," Raphael said and headed out to the falls. Even from where he stood you could feel the spray of the water as it cascaded 180 feet below. Lights were on turning the water into various shades of blue, red and purple. If Raphael leaned far enough he could even see orange. Smiling at this Raphael took a deep breath and was startled when he felt a push on his back. Turning Raphael saw that it was the same thief who stole Leslie's purse.

"What do you want," Raphael said annoyed. "I don't have any purses for you to steal."

"No, but me and my boys are not too happy about what you did earlier, so it's payback time." The thief cracked his knuckles as two more guys came into view. They were young, not very impressive looking.

"Well bring it on," Raphael crouched into a fighting position. The first thief was ready to charge when he felt something hit him on the back of the head and he slumped down unconscious. The other two turned and Raphael saw that it was Leslie who hit the thief. As the other two advanced her, Raphael walked up behind them and knocked their heads together. They fell to the ground and Raphael stepped over them.

"What do you have in there, bricks," Raphael asked pointing to Leslie's purse.

"Only recently," she smiled. "I saw them going to attack you so I thought I'd try to repay you for earlier." Raphael smiled then heard the guys on the ground groaning. Putting an arm around Leslie he led her away from them back to the hotel. Going back to their rooms Raphael paused as Leslie stopped to go into hers.

"Are you here alone?" Raphael asked. Leslie nodded. "Well, we have some pizza if you want to join us for a little." Leslie paused as she considered.

"Well seeming that you saved me twice, I think I can trust you," Leslie said.

"Well thanks so much," Raphael said.

"Do I detect sarcasm?" 

"Nah, just my nature," Raphael smiled. Leslie laughed and followed Raphael into his room. Three empty pizza boxes were in a corner and Michelangelo was just getting ready to open the forth one. "Mikey that's mine!" Raphael yelled making Michelangelo jump.

"Chill dude, just making sure it's still warm," then Michelangelo saw Leslie. "Hey there, get bored?" Leslie shrugged.

"No, well, yeah. And Raph invited me, you don't mind do you?" Leslie asked. They shook their heads no and Leslie sat on the edge of one of the beds.

"So what are you here for?" Donatello asked.

"Well some friends and I are getting together here, just because," Leslie said. "Only a few can make it, for some reason the others can't come and we're having a hard time getting a hold of some people." Donatello went to bed followed shortly by Leonardo. There was a couch that Raphael and Leslie sat on as Michelangelo sat on the floor. A few hours later, Leslie's eyes started to droop and they offered to let her stay in with them so she wouldn't have to be alone. Leslie accepted and fell asleep as Raphael took the blanket from the bed Michelangelo and him would share putting it over Leslie. Michelangelo gestured for Raphael to follow him outside where they looked over to the falls.

"You've change Raph," Michelangelo said.

"What do you mean?" 

"We've all changed," Michelangelo said. "Leonardo is starting to lighten up a bit, Donatello isn't as shy, I'm a little more serious and you are getting friendlier." Raphael looked at his brother for a moment realizing that he's right.

"But do you have any doubts about our mission?" Michelangelo continued. "I mean yeah we're saving these girls but what about the other people that were hurt before them?"

"I don't know Mikey," Raphael said. "I think that the girls all know each other. Michelangelo looked at his brother. "Remember how Hannah had those e-mails from Natalie and Emma and Rashel?" Michelangelo shook his head. "Oh, yeah you were sleeping. She had e-mails from them then the computer went kaput. Well, it seems that Leslie is expecting those girls to join her here."

"No way!" Michelangelo exclaimed. Raphael nodded. "Wow," was all Michelangelo could say. "Think we'll ever see them again?"

"I actually hope so," Raphael said. "Come one let's get some sleep," and both brothers went to bed. In the morning Leonardo waited until ten to wake the others. He found Donatello already in the shower and Raphael was on the floor next to Michelangelo on the bed. Once he got them up, Michelangelo ordered some room service while Raphael woke Leslie. In the living room Leslie was dreaming and had a sweat broken out on her forehead.

"Leslie?" Raphael said quietly. She jerked her head in response squinching her eyes at something in the dream. "Leslie, it's me Raph." With a gasp Leslie's eyes snapped open looking around. Raphael grabbed her arms to steady her until her breathing calmed and she realized where she was. "What sis you dream about?"

"That I was falling," Leslie said. "And it was a long, long way down." Room service came and everyone had breakfast. Leslie wanted to go to her room to change and shower.

"Wouldn't you shower first then change?" Michelangelo asked with a smile.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Leslie smiled back. "I'll be going back to the falls, maybe take an early ride on the Maid of the Mist before my friends get here today." Leslie had a grin on. "You'll love them, there'll be four more of us and were making Natalie sleep on the floor." Donatello and Leonardo's head shot up hearing Natalie's name.

"Natalie?" Leonardo questioned.

"Yeah," Leslie laughed not realizing that was recognition on their faces. "She's the oldest. Well see you down there." Once Leslie closed the door behind her Donatello and Leonardo burst into a talk, until Raphael and Michelangelo explained what they had discovered. They were quiet for a minute then decided to be down at the falls before Leslie. They were amazed to see that she was already a head of them almost to the rail. She leaned looking around when a commotion got her attention. Some guys were getting really rough into a fight pushing each other back and forth. Leslie tried to edge away but people were crowding in to see what was going on. The turtles sped up their step to try to get there to stop the fight when an arm caught Leslie pushing her over the rail.

"Leslie!" Raphael screamed and rushed over the rail. Jumping over he quickly pulled his hook and string out flipping it out to catch the rail. Leslie watched the water rushing towards her and remembered her dream. Shutting her eyes not able to scream no more tears squeezed out as she thought she was going to… be caught in some one's arms. As both bodies were jerked to a halt Leslie saw that Raphael was holding her. 

"Raphael," Leslie whispered. "Am I dead?"

"No Leslie, I got a hold of you," Raphael said then glanced up. "Now my brothers will pull us up."

"But if I am not dead, why do you look like a turtle with a red mask?" Raphael smiled a small smile.

"Because this is my true face," Raphael said as they were slowly lifted. "My brothers and I were sent here to help you and your friends that will be here." Leslie wasn't able to say anything else but held on tight to Raphael as they were lifted above the rail. It took a few minutes but she finally let go and they went in to the hotel. Taking Leslie to her room she sat down while Leonardo got her a cup of water. Raphael was sitting next to her patting her back.

"That was my dream," Leslie said.

"The nightmare that you were having?" Raphael asked. Leslie nodded.

"Are you going to be okay?" Donatello asked.

"Oh, yeah I'll just be forever afraid of heights now," Leslie said with a small laugh.

"Good, that you're okay," Leonardo said. "Because we have to go."

"Oh, no please stay." Leslie said getting up. Raphael walked over to his brothers joining hands. "You're all turtles." Leslie whispered.

"You're guardian turtles," Michelangelo smiled to her. The door opened with Emma, Hannah, Rashel and Natalie walking in.

"Hi Leslie, we oh my God!" Emma paused in her steps the girls all looked at the turtles.

"Hi girls," The turtles chorused then disappeared in a flash. Spots dancing in their eyes now, Emma went over to Leslie.

"Are you okay what happened?"

"They saved me," Leslie said. "You guys will not believe how but, oh Natalie!" Natalie came up sitting on the couch. "You get to sleep on the couch."

"What! Why me?" Natalie asked.

"You're the oldest." Natalie faked horror, then the girls turned their attention to Leslie.

"Tell us what happened," Hannah asked.


	9. snow storm

~ Hello an Happy new year to everyone! This was work I was almost crying at the end of this chapter, whew! Thanks for the reviews everyone and I hope you like this chapter.

The first thing that the turtles noticed was that the air around them was freezing cold. Looking around they were able to see some tree's through a white blur and something that looked amazingly like a pond. Past the pond was a house, close by to a creek that ran along side it. Staggering over to the house Leonardo reached it first and knocked. There was no answer. As his brothers got to the front door they looked around to try and figure out what to do. Their beaks were starting to go numb as well as their toes and fingers.

"Where the heck are we?" Raphael questioned loudly.

"In the middle of a snowstorm," Donatello yelled back. It seemed easier to yell because of the wind howling in everyone's ears.

"Dudes, we have got to find cover," Michelangelo yelled then felt a tug on his hand. Turning he saw a girl with light blond hair indicating to follow her. Grabbing his closes brother, they all turned and followed the girl into one of the houses. Once she closed the door she ran and got blankets for everyone.

"I thought your mom told you not to…" The girl paused as she looked over the guys. "Wait a minute you're not my cousins, who are you?" She handed each of them a blanket and waited.

"We got lost," Leonardo said covering himself. "Where are we?"

"If you don't know what state your in, you're even more lost than you think." Thinking for a minute, the girl ushered the guys into a living room where there was a fire going and turned the heat up a little. Turning back to the guys she looked them over and sighed.

"Well sit down and get comfortable, I'm not going to make you go out in that weather again." Sitting next to Donatello she started to rub the blanket over his shivering person. "My name is Danielle, what's yours?" The turtles introduced themselves when another girl walked into the room as Danielle was checking each.

"What did you find in the snow?" She asked. Danielle grinned and hugged Michelangelo the turtle she was closer to.

"Aw, they followed me home, can I keep them?" Danielle asked playfully. "Please Jessica?"

"Only until the storm is over with and the roads are cleared," Jessica said disappearing back into the kitchen.

"Now you don't have to worry about freezing to death," Danielle exclaimed happily. "That's my older cousin, she's watching me," Danielle made a face, "Until my parents get back home, which might be awhile." Jessica came in and gave the guys all hot chocolate to help warm themselves up.

"Danielle, your parents are not going to be home tonight because of how harsh the storm is getting," Jessica said now looking outside the window. "I just got off the phone with them, before it went dead and told them about our unexpected visitors and they said they could sleep in the guest room." Danielle nodded as Jessica left the room again. Turning her attention back on the guys, Danielle flooded them with questions.

"Where are you from, how old are you, why are you out here, and how did you get out here?" The turtles looked at each other for a minute then Michelangelo thought of an answer.

"We decided to vacation here and got a ride out here to try out some snow boardin then got caught in the storm." Michelangelo sat back looking please with himself.

"But you still didn't answer three of my questions." Danielle pointed out.

"Oh, well, uh, " Michelangelo stammered until Donatello cut in.

"We're from Manhattan, New York and about eighteen years old," more or less Donatello finished to himself.

"Oh, well…"

"Danielle, get our guest some blankets and get to bed," Jessica called from the other room. "Your parents said that they would stay in town tonight and then come home tomorrow if the roads clear. If we need anything we are to go to gram's and gramps."

"Kay, Jessica, got it," Danielle yelled back. "Sheesh." Danielle got up and looked at the guys. "I'll be right back with some blankets." And left the room. Danielle returned with several comforters and the guys decided to stretch out on the floor. Raphael claimed the couch, the other three took spots on the floor. After Jessica was in bed, Danielle snuck out of hers and peeked in on the guys. Looking at them, she saw one bundle on the couch and two bundles… wait one was missing. Stepping over to the entertainment room, Danielle found the missing one, playing on her play station.

"What are you doing?" Danielle asked then laughed as Michelangelo jumped in the air.

"Don't sneak up from a dude like that," Michelangelo said putting a hand over his heart. "Give a dude a heart attack." Danielle covered her mouth to keep from laughing loud and went over, sitting next to Michelangelo. "Wanna play?"

"Sure," Danielle said and soon got caught up in Mortal Kombat. "This would be killer to be able to do in real life, don't you think?" Michelangelo smiled at that, keeping his eyes on the screen.

"It is, my brothers and I can do stuff like this." Danielle put the controller down and looked at Michelangelo. "We grew up studying martial arts, ninjitsu to be exact."

"Wow, show me," Danielle told Michelangelo pushing him to get up. 

"Uh, okay." Michelangelo pulled out his nunchukus and paused. "You can see these, right?" Michelangelo held them out to Danielle.

"Of course I can," She replied. Michelangelo nodded and started to do a combination of tricks Master Splinter taught him along with some he can up with on his own. This fascinated Danielle. His face and body did a complete transformation. Sure he was still the friendly funny guy that she started to play the play station with but something was different. When Michelangelo finished he grinned at Danielle who gave him silent applause. Putting the nunchukus away Michelangelo turned and looked out the window.

"Snow stopped," he commented. Danielle went up beside him and looked out. A blanket of white covered the ground, giving it a winter wonderland look. "This is great."

"Yeah," Danielle said not too impressed. "Until it turns to ice and the power goes out and you're stuck in your house for days on end." Michelangelo looked over to Danielle. He never thought about that before. He never had a reason to. Then Danielle's face brightened. "But it gets me out of school." Michelangelo had to laugh at that.

"That's cool," he commented. "So who's houses are over there?"

"That's my cousins house over there they have a camouflage four wheeler and they also have a zebra striped one, our family is four wheeler crazy," Danielle paused as Michelangelo laughed. " I have a red four wheeler but my parents took that to town, so you can't see it now.

"This is just a really little town where there's at least six churches and everyone knows everyone, can't get away with anything," Danielle said and blew on the window making the glass fog up. "I should probably get back to bed," Danielle said still staring outside.

"Yeah," Michelangelo nodded. Neither one moved until Michelangelo knocked an envelope over from a table. "Oh sorry on that." A few pictures fell out and Michelangelo picked them up. He recognized Niagara Falls and the girls in the pictures.

"Those are some of my friends," Danielle commented. "I was suppose to go with them, but my ticket for some reason was no good and they wouldn't let me get on the plane. So they sent me pictures." Michelangelo nodded and handed Danielle the pictures before he commented that he already knew who the girls were. Michelangelo then turned and asked Danielle a question. "Do you have a jacket I can borrow, I want to go play in the snow." Danielle looked up at him and smiled.

"Okay, yeah, hold on I'll be right back." Danielle ran to the closet and pulled one of her dad's extra coats out. She handed it to Michelangelo and in a few minutes they were outside. Danielle started a snowman and Michelangelo picked up some snow and started to pat some one. Once they had the head ready, Michelangelo went to put it on, the snow man was almost taller than Michelangelo. Danielle watched from the other side as the head went up, then came crashing down on top of her. Michelangelo went around to see if she was okay. All he found was legs and arms moving around trying to get up. Brushing the snow away, Michelangelo pulled Danielle out of the snow.

"Giant snowball on unsuspecting victim, no fair." Danielle sputtered snow in her mouth.

"At least it wasn't yellow snow," Michelangelo said and started to laugh seeing that Danielle was all right. She gave him a disgusted look and stuffed some snow into Michelangelo's open mouth. Danielle laughed as Michelangelo pretended to gag and stumbled around. Michelangelo then fell over and shook for a minute then lay still. Danielle was laughing at him.

"Okay, Mikey get up we should probably go inside now." No response. "Mikey, this isn't funny anymore." Danielle walked closer to him, Michelangelo was laying face down in the snow, it didn't look like he was breathing. "Mikey? Michelangelo?" Danielle knelt next to him getting worried and started shaking his shoulders.

"Oh my gosh, Mikey!" Danielle got up intending to run to the house to get help when an arm from nowhere pulled her into the snow. Looking up there was Michelangelo a huge grin on his face. "Danielle belted him with snow until he ran away yelling.

"I surrender!" Michelangelo ducked behind a pine tree. He peered back around and didn't see Danielle. "Hey dudette, where'd you go?" Danielle came up from behind and pushed Michelangelo down into the snow. As dawn started to approach, Michelangelo suggested that they go inside before the others got up. Danielle shrugged but went in anyway, dried off and went back to her room. Michelangelo was in the kitchen drinking some hot cocoa looking outside. Finishing his cup, he rinsed it out and went back to sleep.

Sunshine shining in the window woke the four sleeping turtles from their slumber. Michelangelo rolled over shielding his eyes from the sun while Leonardo and Donatello stretched their stiff limbs. Raphael simply turned over groaning at his brothers, but got up after being prodded for a few minutes. Michelangelo on the other hand was back asleep, until Leonardo woke him up.

"Come on we need to practice, we haven't done that for a few days." Michelangelo looked at Leonardo with red eyes, but got up anyway.

"So where do we practice?" Raphael asked.

"The garage should be empty or outside," Donatello suggested. They agreed outside would be good, for an hour, and the snow would soften any falls. Danielle and Jessica got up while the guys were outside. The only reason Danielle was up, was because Jessica insisted and didn't go away when stuffed animals were thrown at her. As Jessica cooked Danielle looked out the window and saw the guys practicing. Michelangelo saw her peering through and waved. He was sparring with Raphael who took that chance to take his feet out from under him. Getting a face full of snow, Michelangelo managed a grin as Danielle laughed.

"Hey Danielle, call your friends in if they want to eat," Jessica called from the kitchen. Danielle yelled out that breakfast was ready and jumped out of the way to not get run over. In the kitchen Jessica had made biscuits, poached eggs, toast, bacon, coffee and orange juice and even had cinnamon rolls out.

"Why don't you cook like this everyday, Jess?" Danielle started to grab some bacon and eggs.

"Because by the time I'm up your parents are already gone out or doing what ever it is they normally do," Jessica replied. "And you can't eat all this by yourself.

"Uure u cun," Danielle said with a full mouth. This made Raphael laugh while drinking his orange juice, which he promptly snorted up his nose. He got up dashing around the kitchen while Danielle and everyone else laughed. Getting a napkin Raphael sat down and started to stuff his face instead of commenting. Once breakfast was done and the turtles helped clean up Danielle ushered them out the door.

"I want you to meet my cousins," Danielle said.

"But we already know Jessica," Donatello commented.

"I mean the rest of my cousins," Danielle said pushing the guys forward. At the cousins house the guys were quickly overwhelmed and didn't remember one name from the next. Michelangelo jumped into the mix laughing and joking while the rest of the guys were getting the hang of being around so many people at once.

"Let's go ice fishing!" One of the cousins yelled. The rest booed him down until Danielle jumped up.

"I want to go, come on." The turtles were fine with it and the cousin who suggested it, Jacob got some gear and headed out towards the river. 

"Hold on I'll be right back," Jacob said running back into the house. Coming back out he had a big smile on his face.

"You didn't invite," Danielle started.

"Yes I did," Jacob interrupted. "Bobby and some friends of his are headed over right now." Danielle's face flushed but it wasn't from happiness.

"Why did you do that, they always find something about me to pick on and I have such a hard time standing Bobby and his so called friends!" Danielle clenched her fist. Jacob shrugged.

"Oh well, they're already here," Jacob pointed to the group of four people walking up. Bobby helped cut the ice, while the rest helped everyone get their hooks ready.

"Hey Danielle, this looks like you," One of Bobby's friends said, holding a worm up. Danielle let out a frustrated growl and stamped away. 

"That was not nice," Raphael said. 

"She can deal, we always talk like this," Bobby said, Jacob laughed. When Danielle came back it was about an hour later. Pushing some of Bobby's friends aside, Danielle sat next to the turtles on some chair's that were brought out earlier.

"We're you guys more over that way?" Danielle pointed closer to the middle of the river.

"Yeah, but we though the hole was too big and thought it's be safer closer to shore," Donatello said. Danielle nodded and watched the poles. Leonardo was not really paying attention and almost had his pole pulled out of his hand.

"I got one!" Leonardo got a better grip. Danielle went over to him to get a better view. "Have you ever caught one like this Danielle.

"Mine usually get away," Danielle said.

"Here, take the pole," Leonardo offered. Excited Danielle grabbed the pole and Leonardo helped her pull the fish out and place it into the bucket Jacob pulled out. "There you go Danielle." Danielle beamed at him.

"Yeah, now you get to gut and clean it," Bobby laughed. Danielle quickly lost her grin and made a face of disgust.

"Eww, no way," Danielle said.

"Or Danielle you could rub the fish over you it would be an improvement," One of Bobby's friends yelled.

"Guys," Jacob said.

"Or you could use it as an air freshener to cover your room smell," another piped up. Danielle looked ready to cry.

"Stop it!" Danielle cried out.

"I know," Bobby added in. "When Danielle goes on her first date, we'll tell the guy that she has a fish fetish."

"If she can get a date!" The last guy laughed. Danielle had enough and turned to walk away from the group, almost running. Bobby and his friends were laughing so hard that they were in tears. Jacob and the turtles stepped up to them not too happy about what they did.

"That was low," Jacob said. "I think you need to leave."

"Aww, come on it was only…" Bobby was interrupted.

"He said leave," Michelangelo stepped up to Bobby. Bobby looked at Michelangelo and to the others.

"Fine, come one guys, we got better things to do then fish with losers," Bobby stated leaving with his friends trailing behind him.

"Losers are guys like you who pick on nice, pretty girls," Michelangelo yelled. His brothers stepped up patting him on the back.

"Good going bro," Raphael said.

"I'm proud of you," Leonardo and Donatello put in.

"Thanks for standing up for her," Jacob added. "I knew better but thought the more the merrier."

"At least you didn't go along with it," Donatello said. Jacob smiled at them.

"Where did Danielle go," Raphael turned looking for her.

"Maybe she went back to the house?" Jacob suggested.

"No she walked…" Michelangelo looked towards the first hole they cut.

"To the center of the river!" They all exclaimed in unison rushing over. The only thing they found was Danielle's scarf caught on the edge of the ice.

"Quick follow the river!" Donatello yelled. Running down the thick ice, Jacob was able to get ahead, used to the ice.

"Danielle!" Jacob screamed falling to his knees. The turtles got to where Jacob was and saw Danielle under the ice, weakly pounding on it, as she moved slowly further down the river. Leonardo went a little a head of her and started trying to cut the ice, but it was too thick. Michelangelo watched as Danielle's movements got slower and slower.

"For crying out loud, Danielle no!" Michelangelo grabbed his nunckus and started to pound at the ice. Slowly it started to crack then he broke through. Danielle reached up to the opening but her hand didn't make it. It slowly started to drift back down when Michelangelo reached in, almost falling in himself and grabbed Danielle's hand. Pulling her out, her body was limp in his arms as he gently shook her.

"Danielle breathe, breathe," Michelangelo laid her down. Leonardo knelt on the other side and started CPR. After a few minutes there was no results.

"I'm sorry Mikey, Jacob," Leonardo sighed trying not to cry. "We just didn't get her out in time."

"No!" Michelangelo shouted pushing Leonardo away. "No! I was not sent here to see her die, your suppose to live!" Michelangelo started to beat on her chest until a familiar tingle started in his arms. His brothers looked at each other knowing what was going to happen.

"Maybe we'll go back in time," Donatello said quietly.

"There is no going back," Oberon's voice echoed in their heads. Michelangelo was crying openly as he cradled Danielle in his arms. Jacob saw a light start shining around the turtles, but they were still boys to him. As the bright flash reflected off the ice, Jacob covered his face then looked to Danielle. Walking over to her, he brushed her hair out of her face when she coughed. Seeing that, He helped her to her side as she spit out water and took in a long needed breath.

"Wha, what happened?" Danielle looked around. "Where's the turtles?"

"What turtles Danielle?" Jacob asked puzzled.

"The guys were turtles, I watched him pull me out of the river," Danielle tried to get up but her limbs were too stiff. " I saw them cry I have to let them know I'm all right."

"Danielle, stop!" Danielle looked at Jacob who had tears rolling down his face. "They just disappeared. They're gone."


	10. the plane

~ Just a quick note. I got this chapter up faster than I expected :o) Earlier today I was going nuts because I didn't know what situation to put my last author in then it struck me… not literally of course because that would hurt but yeah! Now I can start the next chapter which was brewing and now I can type it hahahahaha! Sorry lost control for a moment.

Once the turtles were back in contact with land, Michelangelo looked at his empty arms and hit the ground on his knees. His brothers went to comfort him but he pushed them away. He didn't want to have any contact with anyone right now. The turtles landed in a park, surrounded by tall green tree's. Michelangelo got up and sat on one of the benches. He was staring at a branch that was moving in the wind, but not really seeing it. Raphael came up and sat down next to him.

"I won't ask if you're okay," Raphael said looking at his hands. "But is there anything I can do?" Michelangelo shook his head.

"I don't understand," Michelangelo said so quietly Raphael wasn't sure if he heard him. "Why are we going out to save people when one dies, why does it matter? If we can't save them all…" Michelangelo stopped taking in a deep breath fighting off more tears that threatened to consume him. "How many more are we going to have to go through, I don't think I can handle any more." Leonardo came over with Donatello.

"Hey guys, this is Orilla, Canada," Donatello said. "Small town I never heard of it. This is a small park of theirs." Michelangelo just shrugged not caring. 

"We need to find shelter, night is coming fast," Leonardo said. Reluctantly Michelangelo got up only to be knocked over by a girl running by. Brownish blond hair with green streaks covered Michelangelo's face as the girl scrambled to get up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you," she apologized to them. Michelangelo shook his head and got up walking away. "I didn't mean to upset him." Leonardo stopped her from going after him.

"No it's just a rough time for us," Leonardo said. "We're far from home and a friend of ours just recently drowned." The girl brought a hand up to her face as she took in a breath. 

"Oh I'm so sorry." Donatello took a breath after the girls comment.

"We are too," Raphael said. "Danielle was very nice and.."

"Danielle," The girl interrupted. "Where did she live?" 

"In the US, we don't know the exact location," Donatello said.

"That's funny. I just talked to my friend Danielle, she lives in Colorado, and she told me about some guys who saved her from drowning…"

"You know her!" Leonardo exclaimed. "And what is your name?"

"Melissa," she said. "And every time I try talking to her about the mysterious guys the phone goes dead, go figure. Do you know what she means?" Melissa studied the guys.

"No, but maybe you could talk to our brother for us, he thought she was dead," Donatello steered Melissa in Michelangelo's direction. He was down the path sitting on a bench. Melissa walked over and sat next to him.

"Can I talk to you?" Melissa asked starting at the same spot that Michelangelo was staring at.

"Talk."

"I know Danielle," Michelangelo stiffened hearing her name.

"That's enough talking, you can leave," Michelangelo was getting ready to get up and leave when Melissa grabbed his arm.

"No, wait, wait, she's alive, I talked to her yesterday!" Michelangelo looked at Melissa with some hope.

"But she drowned yesterday." Michelangelo said softly.

"No," Melissa shook her head. "That was two weeks ago, December first. It's now December fifteenth, ten days from Christmas, feel the cold air?" Melissa gestured around and Michelangelo was noticing for the first time that it was a bit chilly out side. Then he looked back to Melissa.

"Danielle is alive?" Michelangelo questioned making sure he heard right. As Melissa nodded Michelangelo whooped and picked Melissa up in a hug swinging her around. She shrieked but held on tight to him until he put her down.

"Sorry but that was the best news I've heard, all day!" Michelangelo grabbed Melissa's hand and dragged her back to the guys. "We have to buy her a pizza or something pizza like dudes! Danielle is alive!" The turtles were amused as Michelangelo danced around with Melissa. She laughed until Leonardo stopped them.

"Not to interrupt but we need to get some where we can stay overnight," Leonardo said.

"Stay with me," Melissa offered. "If you're friends of Danielle's then you're friends of mine." The turtles said okay and followed Melissa to her home. It was empty inside because her parents had flown out to Melissa's Aunt for vacation and Melissa was to follow the next day.

"Sorry I'm only going to be here such a short time, but this will give you time to find a nice hotel," Melissa said. "What are you doing up here."

"Touring," Donatello answered. Melissa only nodded and pulled some blankets out for the guys. At dinner, they ordered four large pizza's, because it sounded like enough, Melissa thought they were exaggerating. When the doorbell sounded Melissa answered it with Raphael behind her. Raphael paid the pizza boy and took the pizza's to the table.

"I still think we got way too many pizza's," Melissa said, plucking a slice.

"Wait and see," Michelangelo said. Melissa stopped mid-chew as the guys devoured all but half of one. Melissa had a few slices then let the guys finish the rest. Heading out to the family room nothing was on TV so Melissa pulled twister out.

"Want to play?" She asked holding the box up. Raphael said he'd watch then got talked into spinning the wheel. Soon legs and arms were twisted this way and that on the game pad.

"Melissa, left hand blue," Raphael said.

"No way," Melissa gasped. "They're all taken!" Then Melissa saw a way to get a blue spot. Michelangelo was stretched across the mat, back facing the floor, with one foot barely touching blue. Melissa tried to slip her left hand under it, but ended up tickling Michelangelo making him fall on top of her, shell and all. Pulling Michelangelo off Melissa was shaking on the ground.

"Melissa are you okay!" Donatello said pulling her up. They soon found out that the shaking was from her laughing but no air was coming out. She finally whooped some in and started laughing doubling over back onto the floor.

"Okay, I'm okay." Melissa said wiping tears off her face. "Who's up for hot cocoa?" All raised hands. It was late until everyone collapsed into sleep. Melissa slept on the couch in the guys company while they all took the floor. Leonardo was the closes, while Raphael was on the outside. Donatello and Michelangelo were in the middle.

Melissa started dreaming and she was running, but she wasn't moving and wasn't sure what she was running from. Something behind her was closing in fast and she knew she couldn't outrun it, her feet pounding the ground as fast as she could. Then she was pinned, bolting herself straight up on the couch. Standing Melissa tried to run over to the kitchen but tripped on Leonardo and fell across all four of the guys. Waking up they were surprised to see her there.

"Is this for all your friends or are we special?" Raphael joked. Leonardo hit him and helped Melissa back up.

"Oh man, what a dream," Melissa said shaking her head.

"What was it about?" Michelangelo asked yawning.

"All I remember what that I was running from something and not going anywhere and that I thought I was going to get crushed." Melissa shook her head. "Weird, sorry I woke you up." Melissa looked at the clock. "Uh, oh I got to pack and leave here soon."

"How are you getting to the airport?" Donatello asked.

"Taxi."

"Can we tag along, we uh, got a later flight." Donatello stammered. Melissa nodded and went to pack her stuff. Half an hour later the cab was waiting outside and Melissa was still struggling on what to take with her. Michelangelo had come on and was now going through her clothes.

"Hey take this," Michelangelo held up a pair of Hello Kitty slippers. Melissa laughed and pushed them away.

"I won't need those," Then paused seeing him going through her dresser. Michelangelo pulled out a pink bra.

"What about this?" Michelangelo grinned big. Melissa dived for her bra and missed as Michelangelo held it up above his head. He was laughing until Leonardo cleared his throat loudly from the door and Melissa took that opportunity to grab her bra back. 

"Melissa, the cab says he's leaving if you are not ready in five minutes," Leonardo gestured her to hurry up. Melissa gasped and shoved the rest of what she needed into the suitcase. The guys helped put her stuff in the trunk, and started to drive off towards the airport when she noticed something.

"Don't you have luggage?" Melissa asked. 

"We travel light," Raphael said. Melissa thought that was weird but didn't say anything else until they got to the airport. Once the bags were checked in they followed Melissa to where she would board the plane. This one was boarding at ground level. Passengers were in line waiting for the board announcement.

"Flight 216, non-stop to Chicago, please start your boarding." Came the announcement. Melissa hugged all the guys, Michelangelo last and said to them.

"I wish I could have had more time to get to know you," Melissa had to turn and start walking up the steps.

"Melissa!" Michelangelo called out. She turned and looked at him. "Remember twister, left hand blue!" Melissa laughed and blew the guys a kiss as she boarded the plane. Once everyone was in, the doors closed and the guys just stayed there, to watch it take off.

Melissa found her seat among the flurry of people and sat down. Her carry on luggage was a small back pack that she fit her walkman into and turned it on. With everyone seated the stewardess went over the safety procedures, first in French, then in English. As the plane turned to take off, it jerked a little and Melissa decided to put the walkman away until they were in the air. Another jolt would have jerked people out of their seats if it wasn't for the seat belts and they knew that something wasn't right.

Michelangelo was inside phoning Danielle wanting to hear her speak to him. When a woman answered he asked for her, it sounded like she had been crying.

"I'm sorry, Danielle cannot answer the phone," The woman said between sobs. "She's…" The woman stopped unable to finish the conversation. Michelangelo said sorry and hung up the phone, So they didn't save Danielle, Melissa must have heard wrong. Feeling dejected Michelangelo walked back out to his brother as they watched the plane turn. The turtles turned ready to leave the airport when a screech of the plane tires made everyone turn. The plane staggered for a moment until one of the take-off wheels fell off causing the plane to spark and circle.

Inside the plane, Melissa and the passengers felt the jolt of the plane was the wheel fell off. When smoke started to come in, the emergency air bags came down. On reaction, Melissa grabbed on and put it on, the looked outside. The last thing she saw was the concrete as the plane fell over.

While doing circle's the plane started to smoke then to everyone's amazement, fell over and rolled. The wings broke off and the hull was dented, broken in two and smoking badly when it stopped. The turtles ran over and inside the plane started helping people out. Michelangelo picked up a baby who was crying when he saw Melissa. One of the plane wings had broken inside and pinned her against the wall. Her arm was cocked at a weird angle and blood ran a little from her mouth. Handing the baby to the mother who came up, Michelangelo went over trying to pull the wing off of Melissa. Bending it off of her body a little, Melissa took in a breath and opened her eyes.

"Mikey?" She questioned.

"Yeah, it's me," I'm getting you out of here you're not dying on me," Michelangelo pulled harder but the wing wouldn't move anymore. Michelangelo cursed then realized that Melissa was trying to get his attention again.

"Mikey?"

"Yeah?" he asked

"Why didn't you tell me that you were a turtle?" Melissa coughed a little, it sounded like she was having a hard time to breathe.

"My brothers and I were sent here to save you," Michelangelo said. "And I will."

"What is meant to be will be, Mikey," Melissa's breaths were coming in short gasp now. "I just now understand how your back was so hard when you fell on me." Melissa smiled a little, getting Michelangelo to smile back until she started to cough again, her breaths growing shorter. "Remember twister, Michelangelo, left hand..." Melissa's eyes rolled back in her head.

"Melissa! No, you can't do this to me," Michelangelo pulled but it was no use. Some arms tried to drag him away but he resisted. It took four security and some civilians to pull him away. Leaving him with his brothers, Michelangelo yelled.

"Danielle didn't make it, I called her and a crying woman answered the phone saying so," Michelangelo said. "And now Melissa in the plane." The turtles all looked at each other. They all had their doubts but now they didn't' know what to think. The familiar tingle started in their hands, just before the flash, Michelangelo screamed at the sky.

"OBERON WHY?"


	11. home

~ I am on a roll with this, lol. Read on, I was going to end the story here but decided not too. Shoot I just let my hands go and see what happens.

At this landing, Michelangelo immediately turned looking for something, but he wasn't sure what. The turtles looked around at their surroundings. It was similar to Blooming Lake, Idaho, when they met Emma. Mist covered the ground moving gently until stirred by the turtle's footsteps. It was dark here, not another living creature to be seen. Michelangelo gave up for what ever he was looking for and sat on the ground. His brothers understood his frustration and went over sitting close to him.

One thought ran through their minds, why? Why were they sent on this quest if people they were suppose to help died? Why were they allowed to get to know those people only to have their hearts ripped out from the loss? Reading their thoughts, Oberon stepped out from the shadows and waited for the turtles to notice him. When they looked up feeling his presence he spoke.

"You have done very well," Oberon greeted. "It is now over."

"Why because we failed on the last two?" Raphael shot out. Oberon looked at them confused.

"Why do you think you failed?"

"Because those two girls died," Michelangelo yelled.

"How do we know that isn't what I sent you there to do?" The turtles looked a little confused by his statement. "And how do you know that they are dead?" Now they were really confused. "Never let your eyes do all the seeing for you, feel with your heart…"

"Well our hearts feel pretty empty," Leonardo said.

"I don't understand Oberon, what difference did it make saving those girls?" Donatello questioned. "I thought they were all great, don't get me wrong, but I don't understand." Oberon thought for a moment.

"Let me see if I can help you," Oberon said and waved his hands. Flashes of newspaper started going by.

Flash

Natalie was last seen at her favorite bar Flojo's… her body was found today apparently the first victim in a rape murder scandal… these murders have yet to get caught… so far ten have been linked to them… the body's were found soon after except Natalie who was missing for…

Flash

A gang of thugs terrorizing Newark again escaped capture… all nightclubs have been closed… Rashel was found… beaten and starved… she is now being moved to a mental institution… she won't talk or move… she's a vegetable… she cannot help us with capturing these thugs…

The turtles closed their eyes not wanting to see anymore, their hearts wrenched now starting to understand. The images kept going behind their closed eyes. Taking a breath they watched as they waited for it to stop.

Flash

A shooting shatters the quiet of out little town in Bear Lake… one girl was caught in the cross fire… Emma bleed to death…didn't make it to the hospital on time… the shooters were caught, but with no witnesses were let go…

Flash

Murders in Manhattan still a mystery… seems to have spread to Canada in the town… a girl Hannah, found strangled in the house next door… along with two adults who were the first murdered… suspect still at large…

Flash

Accident at Niagara Falls… school boys joking turned into a scuffle… Leslie pushed over the rail… drowned before Maid of the Mist could reach her… friends who met her there, Danielle and Melissa devastated

Flash

Worst snow storm ever…ice everywhere… Danielle was alone on the ice… body never recovered…

Flash

Airport shut down in Canada… only one death on the plane that crashed… Melissa was crushed by the wing… couldn't breathe…others maimed…

Flash

The images ended and the turtles all felt a little shaky. Michelangelo had tears rolling down his cheeks, Raphael was grounding his fist in his eyes, while Leonardo took in deep breaths and Donatello sat motionless.

"Don't you see what you have helped?" Oberon asked. Slowly the turtles nodded their heads and stood up. "Now I am going to send you all home. The date is now January sixteenth, your sensei and friends will be waiting. I visited them in their dreams and told them not to worry."

"So the last two, any of the girls?" Donatello started to question until Oberon out his hands up.

"You'll have to wait to find out about them," Oberon waved his hands and the mystical surge started again. This flash was worse than the others. It was a slight feeling of having a slight surge going through you making any hair stand up on end. Just when it seemed that the jolt would consume them it stopped. Opening their eyes, they were home, in the lair. Master Splinter stepped out of his room and greeted his sons.

"I understand that you have been on a quest for Oberon," Master Splinter paused. "I believed that is what he called himself." The turtles nodded. 

"I don't want to talk about it," Michelangelo said and went into his room. Raphael said the same and retreated. Donatello and Leonardo stayed and explained a quickened summery of their tale. When they finished, Master Splinter nodded his head.

"Maybe one day, you'll find out how the girls are doing," Master Splinter said. "Until then, you need your rest, get up when you're ready and we'll resume practice. Groaning was heard from Raphael and Michelangelo's room, getting a smile from the rest as they headed to theirs. Master Splinter looked around like he was sniffing the air, before retreating back to his room.

The turtles slept for a straight week before they had any energy to crawl out of bed. After eating, Master Splinter let his son's through a warm up so not to wear them out before they reached full strength again. They resumed their normal patrol, while looking for news of the girls in the newspaper in the meantime, but they never found anything. All feeling slightly dejected, they continued the patrols, only not with full hearts.

Screams echoed around the corner one night and the turtles burst into action. A group of foot soldiers had cornered some girls in the corner of an alley. Out of the light the turtles couldn't tell how many their were but knew that they had to help them. Bursting forth the foot soldiers were beaten back at top speed. When the foot finally retreated, the turtles looked towards the girls, both the turtles and girls staying in the shadows.

"Are you all right?" Leonardo asked.

"Leo?" a girl asked. The turtles narrowed their eyes recognizing that voice.

"Do I know you?" Leonardo put his katana's away.

"Yes, in fact you saved my life." The girl walked into the light and the turtles lost their breath for a moment. Rashel pushed her hair back and looked at each of the turtles still in shadow.

"Will you please come into the light," Rashel said as another figure stepped up beside her. 

"We know what you look like," Natalie added stepping forward. The turtles stepped into the light after each putting their weapons away. Right away they were attacked with girls all knocking the turtles down. Raphael looked to see Rashel and Hannah hugging each arm Leslie had an arm around his middle, Emma was on top of Donatello kissing his head over and over again, Leonardo was tackled by Natalie the closes to him, and Michelangelo was amazed.

"Danielle? Melissa? You're alive!" The girls nodded hugging Michelangelo tightly.

"I woke up right after you guys left," Danielle said. "And my mother says you called but when she was crying I told her to tell who ever it was that I wasn't available, we had a big scare thinking her dog was lost in the snow, but he's fine."

"And I was taken to the hospital," Melissa said. "The paramedics said that if the wing was not lifted off me, the way you did it, I would have suffocated to death." Michelangelo was so happy he had tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Oh, God!" Michelangelo simply said and hugged both girls tightly and kisses both of their foreheads. The girls were all staying at an hotel close by and were out for a walk when the foot tried to mob them. They headed back and took the turtles, discretely to their rooms.

"We were right." Raphael said once inside and sat down. "You all know each other." The girls nodded.

"We've been friends, started out online, for what seems like forever," Hannah said, the girls all agreeing.

"But it seemed when ever we would try to contact each other and tell them about the amazing events that happened, the phone would disconnect or something would happen." Emma added.

"Yeah, like my computer turning off," Hannah said.

"Or the letter from Niagara Falls that was white until after they saved me from the ice," Danielle said.

"How about how you guys show up right when the turtles leave," Leslie said. 

"So what do we do now?" Donatello asked.

"Well, we're here for a reason," Natalie said standing up. Pulling up her suitcase she opened it and pulled a picture out. The guys were all sitting on one bed with the girls draped around the room. Natalie went behind the guys, almost tripping on the bedspread and showed them the picture.

"This is a picture of all of us girls," Natalie gave it to the guys. "That we wanted you to have as a thank you for all that you have done for us." 

"Would you like to see our home?" Michelangelo asked, earning a bop on the head from Leonardo. "What?"

"Master Splinter wouldn't approve," Leonardo said under his breath.

"It's okay, we understand that we can't go home with you," Danielle said giving the guys puppy dog eyes.

"But we would like to keep in touch," Hannah said.

"Our phone numbers and e-mail addresses are on the back, so if you ever need us," Leslie let the sentence hang.

"Please call us for any reason at all," Emma added.

"That way I can get out of school!" Rashel danced around the room and stopped when she saw no one else join. "What?" Laughing the group sat down together and started talking about what happened after the guys left them to help the others out. The guys left soon after and the girls were getting ready to sleep.

"Wait we're missing something!" Melissa jumped up.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Pizza!" Came a call from the door.

"That's creepy," Natalie said. The girls all crowded around trying to get a glimpse through the peep hole until they realized there wasn't one. After Hannah helped Natalie shoo the girls away from the door, they leaned on each other and opened it slowly, bolt lock in place. There was a simple pizza deliver guy there, pimples, dirty hair, not too impressive.

"I got your pizza here," He said showing a box. Natalie and Hannah relaxed.

"We didn't order any," Hannah said, Natalie nodded.

"Well I have a slip here." The guy fumbled around for a minute almost dropping the pizza. "Can you girls help me, I don't want to drop this." Looking at each other for a second, they shrugged and unbolted the door. Natalie took the pizza put it down on the bed and looked over Hannah's shoulder at the paper the guy gave her.

"It's our room and everything but for the name it has seven girls," Hannah shrugged.

"Leslie, bring me the pizza, please." Natalie asked. Leslie handed it over to Natalie. "Thanks but no thanks, if we want some pizza it will be more than one."

"You might want to keep that pizza, it will be your last," A voice around the corner said. The pizza boy was pushed aside as a man walked into the doorway.

"It's a cheese grater!" Danielle pointed. At any other time it would have been funny, but the girls were a little intimidated by the size of this man. He shot Danielle a look and she dove flat on the ground. Stepping forward, Hannah and Natalie stepped back.

"Where are they?" he asked. The girls kept backing up as he came closer until Natalie's legs met the bed making her sit. Hannah tripped on one of Natalie's feet falling backwards. The guy grabbed Natalie by the shirt pulling her off the bed, feet in the air. The pizza box slid onto the bed.

"Well!" He demanded.

"Well this!" Emma called throwing the hot pizza Natalie dropped into the guys' face. Dropping Natalie he clawed at it pulling the pizza away. The girls grabbed anything they could to hit this guy with. Rashel grabbed the lamp breaking it over an arm, Emma, Leslie and Melissa grabbed pillows and started attacking him, while Hannah pulled a belt from Natalie's open suitcase and started hitting him with it. Danielle raced past them into the bathroom and came out throwing towels at the guy while Natalie hit him with the pizza box. No matter how many times he hit the girls' aside they would come back full force.

"Foot soldiers, attack!" He bellowed. Foot flooded the room, over taking the girls and their weapons. The guy stepped to the closes, Melissa and growled at her, she growled back. 

"Tell me where they are!" He screamed at Melissa making her flinch.

"Who?" Rashel yelled behind him. 

"The turtles." 

"We don't know," Emma said.

"Who are you?" Danielle asked. The guy stood straight up. 

"I am, the Shredder."

~ Tell me what you thought of the newspaper flashes, those were in my mind a long time and I'm so glad I finally got it down! And I wouldn't kill you off, just write so wonderfully that I made you think I did :o) Also I had to have the turtles think that because of questioning their quest :o) More to come!


	12. rescue

~ Okay here's my update, faster than it would have been but Ziptango said she wouldn't update until I got the new chapter up. Better get working girl challenge me to writing, you know how dedicated I am. Get a typing, quick!

Raphael was up getting a glass of water when the phone started to ring. He looked at it as if he was trying to decide weather he was hearing things because he was half-asleep or if the phone was actually ringing. Shaking his head to clear it he walked over and picked it up.

"Ello," he answered.

"Raphael?" A scared voice on the other end asked. He knew that voice, but he was too tired to figure out which one of the girls it was.

"Who is…"

"This is Hannah," She paused and Raphael heard a muffled guys voice on the other end. 

"What's wrong Hannah?" Raphael was now fully awake hearing the girl sound so scared.

"We. We have been. Captured by…"

"A tin can!" A voice yelled in the background followed by a slapping noise.

"Who?" Raphael asked getting annoyed that he wasn't where the girls were.

"Shredd. Shredder," Hannah finished then it was quiet.

"Hannah?" Raphael shouted. "Where are you, what's?"

"Hello mutant," Shredder came onto the line. Raphael growled.

"Where are they you piece of metal?" Raphael yelled. Shredder laughed.

"If you ever want to see any of these girls again, they way they are," Shredder laughed evilly. "Meet me here at seven sharp, come any earlier, they die." The line went dead after Shredder gave Raphael the address. Throwing the phone across the room he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Damn it! Leo! Donnie! Mikey! Master Splinter wake up!" They all ran out of their rooms instantly alert.

"What's wrong Raph?" Donnie asked.

"Shredder's got the girls," Raphael told them and explained the phone call. The guys glanced over at the picture the girls gave them. It was put on top of the TV for all to see.

"Surely it's a trap," Leonardo said.

"It most certainly is, knowing Saki," Master Splinter nodded. "But we cannot leave the girls to him, who knows what he will do to them."

"Then let's go now," Michelangelo was ready to jump up and go.

"We have to wait until seven am to be there," Raphael reminded him. Michelangelo slumped down.

"It's only two thirty in the morning, I don't think I can sleep," Donatello moaned.

"Then we practice," Master Splinter decided. "So you are ready, for on this I cannot accompany you."

"We understand sensei," Donatello said putting a hand on Master Splinter's shoulder.

"We have to do this on our own," Leonardo said hand on his katana.

The girls were crowded inside a room, with no windows, several guards at the door. Shredder remembered how he couldn't fight one off so he certainly didn't believe his foot soldiers would be able to. Earlier Melissa tried to run by them but only got grabbed and her arms yanked behind her back, with another slapping her around until Natalie ran over distracting the foot so Melissa could crawl back to the group. Natalie had a bruise now forming on her left cheek giving her cheek color a purplish glare.

Shredder had come in an hour later with a phone and called the turtles. He got the number from the nightstand and grabbed Hannah making her talk with his blades to her throat. She was so scared she could barely talk. Danielle got slapped by a foot soldier when she called Shredder a tin can, but was secretly congratulated by the girls when Shredder left. Now they were waiting for their hero's or guardian turtles as they put it to rescue them. 

"How would he know that we knew them though," Rashel questioned.

"One of the guys that was beat up in the alley could have told him," Emma said.

"And probably followed us," Leslie added. The girls nodded agreeing that sounded probable. Natalie was lightly touching her cheek flinching as she did so.

"Natalie, stop touching your face you'll only make it worse," Melissa said. Natalie put her hand down and sighed.

"Well at least you're okay," Natalie said. Melissa rubbed her arms still sore from being grabbed earlier.

"That wasn't too bright, Melissa," Hannah said.

"I know," Melissa acknowledged. "Just showing my blondness." Melissa joked getting some smiles and a little laugh.

"Hey that's my line," Natalie said.

"But you're the oldest, doesn't that make you smarter?" Leslie asked.

"Nope, more challenged," Rashel joked.

"Hey!" Natalie protested but with a smile on her face. The girls stopped smiling when a new foot member walked into the room. He surveyed the girls for a moment then pointed at Hannah.

"You the oldest, come with me." Hannah's eyes grew big as he stepped closer.

"I'm the oldest," Natalie said stepping in front of Hannah.

"Natalie no," Hannah hissed not wanting anyone taken. The soldier looked at Natalie like she was joking. He stood about six foot and had to look down to see Natalie.

"Is she serious?" He asked the others, no one spoke. "Fine," he roughly grabbed Natalie's arm dragging her along with him. Out of the room into another room Shredder was sitting in a chair lounging back. He sat straight up when he saw the guy bring Natalie in.

"I wanted the oldest in here," Shredder bellowed.

"She is the oldest," the foot pushed Natalie forward making her fall on to her knee's. When Natalie went to get up the foot guy pushed her down to make her stay in a kneeling position. "You will kneel for the Master.

"He's not my Master," Natalie growled back. Shredder got up, sweeping his cloak behind him. Pushing the foot off of Natalie, he ordered them out of the room. He could handle one girl. As Natalie went to stand up, Shredder offered a hand to her. Natalie paused looking at it then to him then back to his hand.

"I can be pleasant," Shredder said. Natalie got up slowly ignoring his hand and backed away from him. Shredder sighed and turned to sit back down. "Tell me, how do you know these freaks."

"Those freaks are our friends and not freaks," Natalie insisted. 

"Well," Shredder demanded. Feeling very uncomfortable, Natalie rubbed her bare arms and sighed. The foot grabbed the girls while they were getting ready for bed, so all of them were in pajama's. What Natalie wore was nothing but a thin tank top with candy canes on it and matching short shorts, none of the girls had shoes.

"They saved me from being raped and possibly murdered," Natalie whispered looking away from Shredder. "They saved all of us girls from death or possibly worse." Shredder nodded and took his helmet off. Natalie was shocked at how young he looked. He could have easily passed as someone who was in their early to mid-thirties.

"You expected someone older," Shredder asked seeing her shock. Natalie ignored the question and shook her head.

"What are you going to do with us?" Natalie asked.

"Use you as bait to capture the turtles," Shredder said. "If you girls offer to help me, then I might just let you go."

"There's no way we'll help you and why are you asking me?"

"The oldest usually has the most influence," Shredder explained. Natalie laughed she couldn't help it.

"Influence?" Natalie laughed some more. "These girls all have a strong will of their own. If I even considered your crazy suggestion, on helping you, I'd be going back to be slaughtered.

"What are you going to do with us, we won't help you, that's out of the question." Shredder sighed like he was tired and stood up walking over to Natalie. She backed up until she was against the wall and he towered above her.

"What's your favorite animal?" Shredder asked running a blade lightly down one arm and noticed her shiver.

"Wh, why?" Natalie stammered. 

"Because once I defeat these freak friends of your," Shredder said softly then grabbed Natalie's arms hard making her shriek. "I'm turning you all into mutants as slaves."

Natalie was harshly deposited back into the room. Emma and Danielle the closes helped Natalie to her feet.

"What did happened?" Rashel asked.

"Are you okay?" Leslie added.

"Shredder talked to me, I'm fine," Natalie said but was shaking. Taking a breath she continued. "He wanted me to talk you into helping him capture the turtles."

"Psycho," Melissa said.

"Let us out of here you kitchen reject," Danielle yelled.

"We'd never join him," Hannah said calmly. Natalie nodded.

"That's what I told him, so he said that once he. Once he…" Natalie was having a hard time finishing the sentence.

"What?" Leslie demanded. "Don't keep us in suspense."

"He would change us into mutant slaves," Natalie whispered.

"WHAT!?" the girls chorused.

Outside the appointed warehouse, the time was six fifty. The turtles approached slowly Leonardo holding a watch. They decided they would go in at seven sharp not wanting the girls to get hurt if they went in too early. At a door, Leonardo and Raphael braced one side while Donatello and Michelangelo braced the other. Weapons in hand, Leonardo watched the hand as it ticked the seconds down.

Four, three, two, one. Opening the door slowly they looked in to see the room was dimly lit. Getting a strong sense of déjà vu they stepped forward cautiously. Reaching the middle something was hanging up high, but they couldn't tell what it was. Light flooded the room, momentarily blinding the turtles and the girls. Looking up, the guys saw them hanging in a net, not comfortably high in the room. They were also gagged and tied which is why they couldn't speak.

"Turtles." They spun around to see Shredder standing behind them. Some foot next to him held a rope that went to the net. "Drop your weapons, or I drop your friends." The foot jostled the rope for confirmation, making the net sway and the girls whimper. Breathing heavy they turtles slowly put down their weapons.

In the net Hannah struggled and got one hand free of her bounds. She quickly slipped the rope off her wrist and pulled the duct tape off her mouth. Mouthing a silent ouch, she went to work on untying the next girl. When all the girls were untied, they looked and saw the turtles being bound and tied to post in the room. Looking at the piles there was straw under them. Shredder motioned for the foot to lower the girls.

"I want them to get a front eye view of their hero's," Shredder said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oooh, that no good."

"Shh," Emma told Rashel.

"Pretend we're still tied and then try to grab the guys weapons, look," Leslie pointed.

"Over half the foot are leaving," Melissa said.

"Good idea, Leslie," Hannah said. "There's one for every two of us, well one might take three," Hannah paused.

"We can take them," Natalie said. Getting the duct tape back over their mouths, they slipped the rope back on and waited. Shredder was holding a lighter and waited for the foot to bring the girls over. Melissa and Danielle had one foot, Leslie and Hannah another, and the last with Emma, Rashel and Natalie. The guys weapons were left on the floor and the girls looked at them as they passed. Natalie spun and did a high kick to the foot's groin making him drop. Shredder turned seeing the girls loose. Emma grabbed Donatello's bo and beat down the guy next to her, with help from Hannah who grabbed one of Raphael's sai's. Danielle and Melissa grabbed a nunchuckus each and started wailing on the other guy standing. Leslie grabbed the other sai and Rashel and Natalie grabbed the katana's.

"Give it up metal man," Hannah said. Shredder looked at each girl as they stepped closer. He glanced at the turtles then at the girls. The straw was all connected and Shredder smiled, even though they couldn't see it, they could all feel it.

"Watch your friends burn," Shredder yelled throwing the lighter onto the straw. It lightly instantly and started to lick towards the turtle lick a hungry creature.

"No!" Emma screamed with the rest of the girls. Natalie and Rashel ran behind and tried to get close enough to cut the ropes but the fire was getting too close.

"We need water!" Leslie yelled. Danielle almost panicking saw something on the wall. A hose, a fire hose!

"Over here!" Danielle said running for it. Hannah and Melissa went over and started slamming the glass to break it. Once it shattered onto the floor. Melissa and Hannah grabbed the hose and ran to the guys. The smoke was getting really bad and really close. The turtles were coughing violently and ready to lose consciousness. 

"Turn it on!" Melissa yelled. Danielle turned the nozzle and waited. Nothing happened.

"Dang it," Hannah yelled and threw the hose down with Melissa. As it hit the floor a woosh sound was heard and water came gushing out, flipping the hose around. Melissa and Hannah were soaked and went to chase it, Leslie and Emma following. Getting a hold of it, it took all them plus Danielle to hold it and gush out the fire. Natalie and Rashel cut the ropes and the turtles slumped to the floor. Fist the girls took Donatello and Raphael outside and came back for Leonardo and Michelangelo. The guys took in huge gulps of much needed fresh air and their heads started to clear.

"Are you okay," Emma asked hugging Donatello.

"We'll be fine," Donatello replied with a cough. "We just need to get home."

"We'll help you," Melissa said.

"No yo.." Leonardo was interrupted by a coughing fit.

"We're not going to let you wander home and possibly pass out," Hannah said sternly.

"Sorry you're stuck with us," Rashel agreed.

"Fine by me, let's," Michelangelo coughed for a minute. "Let's go home." The turtles got up and staggered towards a manhole.

"Wait we're suppose to go home," Natalie said.

"This is where our home is, "Raphael replied. "You coming or not?" The girls quickly climbed down and grabbed a turtle hand to not get lost. Stepping into the lair Master Splinter was relieved to see his son's were all right but surprised to see the girls. They explained what happened and Master Splinter agreed that it was good that the girls followed them home. Crashing where they sat, they slept for the rest of the day tired from the smoke and excitement.

~ Okay my head hurts now and my hands are cramped up, ow, ow, ow. I'll be waiting to see the new chapter to Twisted :o)


	13. goodbyes

~ Short chapter but I think it's good :o) Hope you like :o)

In the evening Master Splinter wandered into the living room to see how his son's and the girls were doing. The sight made him smile. On one couch, Michelangelo was sitting in the middle, asleep with his head laying on the back of the sofa, his arms across the top. Using Michelangelo's legs as pillows, Danielle and Melissa was asleep one on each side their feet on the arms. The second couch had Raphael laying on one end facing out, head on the arm rest, while Hannah shared the other half facing the back of the couch, her feet behind Raphael's.

Master Splinter shifted his vision to the floor next to the couch. Leslie and Rashel were laying on the floor each cuddled up with one of Raphael's sai's. Next to them Donatello was leaning against Master Splinter's arm chair, that Emma was sprawled out in, one arm draped over Donatello's face. On the floor, close to the couch Michelangelo was on, Leonardo was laying on his stomach using one arm as a pillow. Natalie, also laying on one arm, her hands by Michelangelo's feet, had one leg propped over Leonardo's shell, by his shoulder. All were smudged from the fire.

Turning to leave, Master Splinter stopped when he heard one of the girls groan. Looking back he was just in time to see a domino effect. Hannah kicked Raphael in her sleep, waking Raphael up. Raphael falls off the couch onto Leslie and Rashel knocking the wind and sai's out of their hands. The sai's hit Donatello's legs waking him up startled to find a hand over his face. In turn, Donatello grabbed the hand on reflex and flipped Emma over, making her scream as she woke in the air. Emma woke Michelangelo up, who slammed his arms down into Melissa and Danielle's stomach, and stepping on Natalie's hand. Natalie reacted by kicking Leonardo in the face, who grabbed the foot, jumped up and held Natalie upside down in the air. Everyone then froze for a moment looking around. Leonardo set Natalie down, while the rest of the guys helped the girls up and for some coax them to breathe again.

"What happened?" Danielle asked.

"Were we ambushed?" Melissa questioned.

"I'm not sure, all I know is that Natalie kicked me," Leonardo pointed.

"Well Mikey stepped on my hand!" Natalie pouted rubbing a sore hand.

"And hit our stomach's" Danielle and Melissa both added. All turned to Michelangelo.

"I didn't start it, I heard Emma scream," Michelangelo pointed.

"That's because Donatello flipped me out of the chair," Emma said.

"I only did that because I got poked by Raphael's sai's and saw your hand in my face." Donatello crossed his arms.

"Rashel and I had the sai's," Leslie said.

"But we only lost them because, Raphael fell on us," Rashel pointed to Raphael.

"Well, Hannah kicked me off the couch," Raphael defended. All stopped and looked at Hannah who was still asleep.

"How could she sleep through that?" Emma wondered. At that moment Hannah started to stir but it wasn't by waking up. Her face tightened up in a grimace and she clenched her fist kicking her feet again.

"Uh oh," Leslie whispered. Hannah moaned no and started to thrash around until Raphael grabbed her arms to keep her from hurting herself.

"No, no, leave them alone!" Hannah struggled to get out of Raphael's grasp.

"Hannah, you're okay, wake up," Raphael shook her gently trying to get her to wake. Slowly Hannah opened her eyes and looked at Raphael. "What were you dreaming about?" He asked her. Hannah shook her head.

"I don't know, but it scared me so bad," Hannah's voice was low as she tried not to cry in front of everyone. Leonardo came over and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Let's go get you a cup of tea, how's that sound?" Leonardo asked. Hannah nodded that it was okay and let Leonardo lead her into the kitchen. A few minutes later they came out of the kitchen Hannah and Leonardo laughing.

"What happened?" Emma asked.

"Hannah was having a nightmare on what happened with Shred-head," Leonardo answered.

"Overgrown kitchen utensil," Danielle jumped up.

"So how long are you staying?" Donatello asked.

"Only for another few hours," Rashel pointed out. "Our plane leaves in three hours." All the girls groaned hearing this until Master Splinter stopped them with a wave of his hand.

"If you girls like," Master Splinter said. " I feel that you are worthy to return for future visits anytime." Emma jumped on Donatello in a hug while Hannah and Natalie joined hands dancing around the room. Danielle started jumping on the couch and Melissa joined in, while Rashel and Leslie jumped around the room. The turtles, once in disguise walked the girls over to their hotel which, aside from the Shredder attack was in good shape and were able to clean up and pack. Just before leaving to get in the cab that would take them all to the airport each girl gave the turtles all hugs.

"Thanks for being there for us," Natalie said.

"You'll definitely be seeing me," Danielle said giving Michelangelo an extra squeeze.

"I'll miss you all," Melissa waved from the cab.

"Until we meet again," Hannah slide next to Natalie up front.

"If Backstreet Boys come to Manhattan I'll look you up," Leslie said. "Maybe stay awhile too."

"It was fun, thanks," Rashel grinned.

"Call if you ever need anything," Emma pressed a piece of paper into Donatello's hand. Once the cab drove off, Donatello opened the paper. It had each girls number and address along with e-mail and a note on the bottom:

__

To the bestest friends any girl could ever hope for, we love you guys! Followed by all their signatures on the bottom. Smiling from their new friends the guys turned to the sewer to go home.

"What kind of pizza you guys want tonight?" 

"Oh, Mikey," The rest chorused.

The End


End file.
